Be Mine Forever
by opticon217
Summary: Chaos ensues when Earth is under attack, and no one is to be trusted. In a last ditch effort of desperation, the Avenger's call upon Loki's help. Will he lend his assistance, or just add to the problem? Redemption was difficult to come by, and took more than just turning a simple corner. Perhaps this was his time to not be so alone... Slight AU Post-Avengers, On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea, and I was bored, so let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, and nothing else**

* * *

"No way." Natasha said first with a snarl on her starch white face.

"Yeah, I can't work with him either Tony, he killed Coulson." Clint said at his post on the wall. He was leaned against the archway, straight and muscular like a feline stretching.

Tony rubbed his goatee before throwing his hands up in the air, "Well, Jesus, what do you want me to say? We are in over our heads here, and he's our only other option. Thor agrees that Loki will work for the greater good."

Steve pulled a face, "The greater good? He tried to take over earth."

"I know, I was there." Tony cast the Captain a sour look before continuing, "Clint, what about your friend?"

Clint stood a little straighter as he bore a grim look, "Me and Nat have been searching. We found her location, but...she won't go easily I think."

"Great, I loved non-team players." Tony grinned in the fact that he wasn't so much of one either, "Oh doctor, open the door for ours guests, they probably eavesdropped the whole thing anyways."

He was correct. Behind the door, Loki was standing with a dismal expression on his face. His hands were still manacled and these _mortals_ called openly for his help; disgusting. Thor was standing beside him, trying to make light the situation. Odin knows why: he didn't want to be here and the Avenger's didn't want him there either. Prison would have been a godsend at this point. Loki liked to play he wasn't concerned, but he knew he had failed, and that left for bad repercussions by the other whom had helped him. He was unaware of who the _other_ was, having never been greeted by his face or presence. Was it cowardice to be afraid of a nameless face? Loki denied that assumption tooth and nail. He had looked forward to the solitude in a heavily guarded cell: Asgard prison was nicer than the slums, and he would have been lorded over with the powers of Odin. Earth was a vulnerable shithole, and he felt exposed; how disconcerting. It was obvious his reign wasn't absolute after all. Here he was, on Midgard in chains, waiting on the acceptance of people he hadn't given two thoughts about since leaving the dreadful place. Well, that wasn't entirely true: the Avenger's had stuck in his mind like a thorn because he was wholly envious of them. They had what he had always sought for: a place to fit in.

The door opened before them and the jittery science man appeared. Strange it seemed that he was so small and intellectual now, yet as the beast, he was a dim witted creature whom responded to the callous command of SMASH. Loki hated him for that: his pride was about all he had left to guard, and the green menace was a threat to it. He would be sure to guard it with chastity at all times when around the dunderhead.

"Hello Thor." He smiled while propping his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"Banner, it is good to see you well." Thor complimented.

He smiled warmly before looking at Loki, "Hi." He offered in plain awkwardness.

Loki only scowled and rolled his eyes. The day he befriended any Avenger would be the day he worshipped Thor, and that would NEVER happen. "This is going to work out fine." Bruce mumbled sarcastically but Loki heard it. He wasn't bothered by the dry comment, for it was the simple truth. Stark was overly fond of being rebellious, and it would lead him down a path of decay, rest assured. He had no doubt that the billionaire was the only one to support this decision besides Thor.

Speaking of which, there he was, in all his misplaced glory. Loki tried to make sense of his shirt with the bizarre name of **Metallica**. What in the blazes was a Metallica? "Hey sunshine, we missed you." Tony jested as he offered him an ember liquid in a glass. He was also a friend to the drink it appeared.

Loki looked to all the frowning faces in delight, "Ah yes, I can see all too well." He took the glass with nimble hands that were chained together in front of him. Tentatively, he brought the drink to his face while inhaling the scent. A nervous habit: he was fearful of his food being laced with poison: it wouldn't be the first time someone would try.

"That was an expensive scotch, so I wouldn't have wasted it with arsenic to kill you. Don't flatter yourself." Stark chuckled as he lofted around the room in almost a prance. Loki wondered how he could be so free with his persona. All he had known to be was a closed off and indifferent person.

"What do you need Avenger's? I am less than inclined to help you considering our past transgressions." He gave a soft grin to all in the room. The agents reactions were by far his favorites: their faces were filled with disgust and hate, neither which bothered him. Considering their training prepared them to remain emotionless, they were failing considerably at the moment.

"Well, Earth has a knack for getting into trouble and this time, its worse. We'll make it worth your while."

Tony's offer was no doubt to lure him with money. He smirked, "An enticing offer, but there is no valuables or trinkets you can offer me to sway my decision. I don't want your money, it is worthless to me. No, I shall think I will want a better prize." His face twisted into a wicked smile.

Thor latched onto his upper arm gruffly, "Mind your words brother. These people have been kind enough to grant you an offer out of prison and I would think you'd be grateful."

"It comes to no surprise that you are once again, wrong. I quite liked my cell; perhaps you should put me back there." He wretched Thors meaty paws off him with malice before making a mocking gesture with his face.

Tony held up his hand to silence Thor who had his big mouth opened to rebuke. Clint was on his phone, his face had set into a straight line as he was complying with whomever was on the other line, "Barton, you have something?" Tony asked.

"We need to get moving, Hill advises. Our bogey doesn't stay put long, right Nat?"

"No, but she's not going to be happy to see us." Agent Romanoff crossed her with a judging look on her face.

"Perhaps your friend will listen to the rest of us." Steve suggested. How earnest of him, Loki thought sardonically.

"Like who, you? And she's not our friend, me and Nat were hired to hunt her down." Clint snorted.

The good Captain didn't let that deflate him though, "I don't want to waste another second arguing when we could be recruiting her to our side."

"So let's go." Tony said aloud to everyone.

Loki was first stunned when Thor started to pull him along, and he struggled back, "I have not agreed to join them."

"Then you can think about it along the way. Come along brother, they are in a hurry." Loki was too enraged to care about the 'brother' comment at the moment. Curse those stupid cuffs around his wrists; he was utterly useless with them. A technological device to stop his magic they were: at least he was spared the humiliation of the mouthpiece. He found himself entrapped in a moving cubicle: an elevator was it? They were traveling down to some underground hanger at Stark's tower. It was the pinnacle of his ego and it displayed massive wealth and apathy towards others. Perhaps that was why Loki was fond of the place: he was not so different.

His eyes dimmed at the sight of another flying contraption. He had been in one too many airplanes his last trip around, and he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. With great reluctance, he did find himself placed in a seat, next to Thor. The others were staring at him and he chose to stare back until they were forced to look away from the encroachment of his gaze. The assassins were piloting in the front, which left the rest of them to sit with him. They all dressed in flashy colors to fight he noticed. The captains sky blue and Starks cherry red was quite obnoxious to give anyone a headache from the close proximity. Did they always dress that way; at the point of being practical, most likely not.

He felt the shifting of the device as it took off into a blackened sky. Thor's bulging shoulders kept knocking into him with the swaying of the vehicle and it made him grit his teeth once or twice. He would have rather taken his chances next to the unstable doctor at this point. Stupid Stark was laughing to himself while nudging the ice man to look. Loki wasn't certain of his name. He had previously referred to him as Captain or the man out of time. It was something with an S; Stan, or...Smith? It was something awful and not worth his time to remember, "What is your name?" He asked rudely.

The Captain raised his brow at first while Tony started out into a laugh, "I guess you aren't worth remembering Cap."

"It's Steve." He cut out sharply while ignoring Stark.

Loki pulled a face, "What an unappealing name."

The plane lurched at the opportune time for _Steve _not to make a comeback. Loki grinned as he was beside himself. They were too easy to prod and poke at: even more so than the Aesir. He said nothing more and ventured deep into him-self as the silence ensued. They were traveling to make some other poor unsuspecting creature join them. Another human: that was blatantly obvious.

"I see a house down below." Clint announced.

"She lives out in an opened field in the middle of nowhere?" The Captain asked bemused.

"Some people like privacy." The doctor added from the side. Of course he would be the one to say that. After years of trying to hide that ugly beast, it was no wonder he was used to being isolated from the public.

"At any rate, we have ample choice on where to land." Natasha said with pursed lips in amusement.

The flight hadn't been long and Loki was thankful for that. His legs were already stiff and he welcomed being pulled up from his seat, even though it was by his collar harshly. They walked out like a group and it made him sick to his stomach. Comradery, he had never been apart of something like that, he wasn't about to start now.

"We look like a bunch of trick-or-treaters." Bruce noted with some embarrassment.

"Just as long as you aren't in costume doctor, I think we'll be okay." Clint added with light humor.

Bruce's neck turned red in embarrassment and Loki thought it was a queer way for a man to react. He himself was stationed next to Thor still as they came up to a rickety porch. The white paint off the wood had chipped and the rotted black underneath was shown as an ugly truth. The monstrosity held no aesthetics and it looked like a living soul that swallowed up intruders through the black door. The windows were all covered in rustic shudders and they were closed eyelids that let no sight be seen in or out. What sort of human lived here?

The Agent's went up to the door while everyone else was situated on the front lawn. No cars were driving by the old dirt road and Loki could still spot the plane landed in the open field. The stars cascaded in the sky and the air was warm to breathe in. His hands were twitching behind his back from the discomfort of it all. With a hard fist, Agent Barton let his hand pound on the wood until it would surely splinter into pieces.

Minutes felt like hours as they waited for an answer. The footsteps must have belonged to a ghost because the door opened suddenly though not at an alarming pace. A woman of average height was standing at the frame: her skin was alabaster white and her eyes were death framed around by light brown hair. The vacant expression remained on her face before she closed the door curtly in their faces, "Well...we have the right house." Natasha said with a frown.

"She looked happy to see you." Tony piped in. His mask was off his face, but his heavy armor was leaving a noticeable engraving of his feet in the grass.

The door burst open again and the woman was wielding a threatening shotgun in her hands. The two agent's sprang from the steps and everyone else was staggering back. The iron gray funnel of the weapon was directly aimed at them, all though Loki felt more amused than frightened. Her red lips curled back in a snarl and she locked the trigger with a loud click, "Get off my lawn." Her voice was tight and throaty. Perhaps a tone deeper for a female but it was not unattractive.

"Arabella, it's good to see you again." Clint replied friendly.

Her eyes narrowed and she trained the gun on him, "You promised you'd never come looking for me. I should have known better than to trust the word of SHIELD agents."

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Steve took a step forward and put his hand directly on the blunt nose of the gun.

She eyed him with scrutiny, "What do you want, Captain Rodgers."

"We just want to talk." He said easily.

Her eyes were distrusting as she calculated the situation. Loki was taking his own time studying her; she was...different. "I have your word?" She inquired.

"You can trust me." The Captain nodded. She would be a fool not to accept, he was too damn chivalric to break a promise.

Slowly, she lowered the shotgun to her side, "If any of you have silver, drop it on my porch now; I will not have it in my house." She commanded. What an absurd request? Loki wanted to say something smart about having a silver tongue, but he was likely to lose it to the female if he said anything witty.

They entered one by one: crossing over her porch while she stood by to let them in. When Tony came up on the wooden planks, it groaned in protest from his armor. He gave a sheepish look as she glared at him with dark eyes. Thor and Loki were the last pair to come up and she furrowed her brows before pulling the gun back out: and shoving it into his abdomen.

"What is this? I don't take kindly to harboring war criminals in my house." He noticed the way her lips moved over her teeth, and they were gleaming white in her flush mouth.

"I make good on my word to keep him in line miss." Thor defended though her eyes never left him, and Loki found it to be a difficult stare to keep up. Her eyes were the darkest black, with only a ring of dark brown around the edge.

"Than on your word he shall stay."

Loki smirked as she lowered her defense, "Pathetic, your weapons would be useless on me mortal."

"I don't need a gun." She answered tightly before spinning on her tall heeled shoe.

From the look on the agent's eyes, Loki began to wonder if that threat was correct. He was tempted to test the waters and see if her plight was true, but the other's would likely gang up on him with their 'abilities' and he was too tired, or too lazy, to give it any real effort.

Clint chucked a manila-tag folder on her kitchen table. The house was small, and all the lights were dimmed. Her cabinets were poorly stained and the polish had worn off the floorboards. A connecting room had two velvet sofas the color of scarlet, and a throw rug was plush under a coffee table. It was a shabby hovel and Loki pulled a face at the condition. A staircase led to the upper floor, and he saw a small door set off to the side with a small brass handle: he assumed it was a cellar. With keen interest, he watched the host as she eyed the folder, "What's this?" She started to thumb through the pages and her face made mild reflexes to what was worded down.

"We are interested in enlisting your help." Natasha began.

"What, Fury was too bold to come ask himself?" Her voice droned.

"He's missing actually." Clint countered and it had Arabella raise her head, "Missing?"

"Gone without a trace. Hill's running the place now, but that's not the issue that's written down there."

She acknowledged Barton's words with a nod, "Yes I can see that...Skrulls? Did you want me to suck an entire alien race dry?" She said in a mundane voice.

"Suck dry? I do not understand."

Normally Thor didn't understand much, but for once, Loki was also perplexed. A snapping sound broke his focus and everyone with the exception of Clint and Natasha, had stumbled back. The stranger Arabella, she had grown two canine teeth that protruded out of her mouth. They were pearl white and sharp like daggers. Loki was marveling at the sight of them as she let out a low hiss before they dispersed back inside and she closed her mouth. He was disappointed to see to them vanish so quickly. It was then that he felt great power in her: and that was something Loki favored over anything. Suddenly the doom of his prison was put behind him, and he was fully inserted into the present. His first night back on Midgard was shaping up to be interesting, and he looked forward to what would come.

* * *

**So I know Blade is based in the marvel universe too, and I thought well, Loki's is obviously hot stuff right now, so why not add a vampire too. More details to come if people are interested in reading this. I also love the idea of the Skrulls and I thought they'd be a good villain to do. Let me know if this is worth continuing! It would mostly be in Loki's POV instead which is a different way to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's another chapter to get more of a feel of this story. Thank you to those who kindly reviewed already and added it to your lists! Some things might be M later, but since Fanfic is cracking down, I may have to be careful! Also, looking for a beta reader if you want to volunteer! **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else.**

* * *

"You did not tell them I see. Look at all your shocked faces." She said with a hint of dark amusement in her eye. Everyone had been stunned into silence. Here stood before them, was a wicked creature of the night, and she looked every bit of ordinary as the next person.

"Blade's not looking for you anymore?" Natasha questioned.

The female grinned, "No he gave up. We are, shall we say...friends?"

"Good, than you can help us." Tony interjected after he overcame his shock.

"With Skrulls? I fail to see how I can help." Disgust was etched on her paper white face, and it looked too familiar to Loki. He presented that same expression everyday on Asgard.

"Skrulls are shape shifting aliens. They can take the form of humans, and no one would be able to tell the difference. Everything, right down to personality is cloaked to look like the exact detail as if you were talking to the same person you always knew." Clint explained. Right now, the Skrulls sounded much better than the Chitauri, and Loki wished he had used them as is army.

"How can you trust anyone, if you don't know they are who they say they are?" She quipped with a raised brow.

"That's exactly the problem. You would be a great help with your abilities to control the mind."

Arabella was staring hard at Natasha, "Is this the part where you make me an offer?"

"More or less." Clint smirked, "You truly do know how SHIELD operates huh?"

"Oh course. I think the term is extortion." Her voice said flatly. Loki loved her deep voice; it wasn't whiny or soft like the so many women of Asgard. It went well with everything that she was; he wasn't sure what she was actually, but he would make damn sure on finding out.

"SHIELD science teams are back into research of your kind. We think we are close to having a cure for your skin condition." Natasha put lightly.

Skin condition? Loki's interests were more peeked and he silently listened from his handcuffed place in the corner. The female scoffed in disbelief, "I should have known. You're here to offer me a chance at the sun now?"

"It is as close as you'll ever get Arabella. What's there to lose?" Clint deducted.

Her lips pursed and it looked to be that she was biting the flesh of her cheek. Every time her mouth opened to speak, he could spy the sharp tips that were hidden. They were retractable like the claws of a feline, and she looked to be as deadly, "I will think on it." Was her short reply. Loki felt slightly dejected. He hoped she would come along, at least long enough for him to study her.

The rain was coming down outside in waves and burst against the shutters of the windows like a war. It had followed them out to the little cottage, and their flying contraption would be useless in the poor weather, "Might we crash here for awhile?" Steve wondered, "The rain makes it hard to fly." A crack of thunder followed his speech and the small flash of light through the holes in the tightly covered windows was visible.

"Fine, but don't dig through my stuff." She dismissed. Her pointed heels clipped sharp on the hard floors as she pulled out a chair at her own table. The Avenger's moved passed her to explore her home (or to speak about her) while she sat, skimming through the file.

Thor turned to Loki, "Stay here."

Loki sent him a look as if to say "where would I go?" Thor's massive frame brushed passed the female, whom did not share a passing glance to him. Loki watched her with curiosity and scrutiny. There was hardly anything to scrutinize for she sat like a statue, and her marble white skin completed the look. Her face was placid while she trolled through the papers. Her brown hair fell around her face while her damned eyes followed the words of the page. He was transfixed by her and she was doing the simplest of things; reading. Something he too, liked to divulge in.

That wasn't what was bothering him though. He was irked by her indifference at the moment, for he wanted to see her pearly fangs again to the point of begging. Her brows furrowed and a growl rumbled from her throat; it was such an alluring sound. She slapped the folder down on the table abruptly and sent him a sharp look, "You want to ask, but you don't know how. I'll give you a chance so long as you stop staring!"

Had he been anything less than a God, he would have felt shy like a schoolboy for being caught. Her presence was making him swoon, and it set off negative feelings in his gut. "You are the most vexing creature I have come across in this realm. I cannot help but be perplexed." The roof of his mouth felt dry, and burned his insides as he tired to sound clever. Of all the times for his tongue to fail him, he regretted it the most at this moment.

She snorted while kicking a chair out with her heel for him to sit. He took the opportunity though cursed the stupid manacles again, for he had to keep his hands folded in his lab like a Mary, "Creature? I'm a corpse. Everything you see here is false advertising."

He quirked an eyebrow at her hard tone. "You are ashamed of what you are?"

Her lips curved up into a closed smiled, "No, I love what I am, just not some of the side effects."

He picked up on her bitter tone. "Ah yes, your skin condition."

Her eyes looked on him with hate, "I am not about to share anything of the sort with you, so you can stop hinting." She stated flatly.

He believed that by the way her face showed malice. Still, he felt annoyed as she was so quick to dismiss him. Perhaps he was being over enamored with the female across from him, but he was struck vexed by her very presence. Not exactly the opportune time to have curious infatuation, he scolded himself. "I hardly think you know anything about me either."

"Oh but I do." She countered, "I watched you as you branded yourself a King. You were doing well until you failed." She said condescendingly.

"You watched and did nothing to save your own realm?" Not that he was in the right to judge. This was a man whom attempted to destroy his own home world because of the nasty truth of his parentage.

"I care little of the politics of humans. I am apathetic to all, but my own kind."

"And what is your kind?" He prodded.

"I am vampire; you haven't the slightest idea what that means."

Had he given more of an effort to read up on Midgard folklore, he might of. In the short moments he had studied her, he could conclude minor details. She had teeth used for something primal; defense perhaps. She detested silver and sunlight, and she callously referred to herself as a corpse, "Perhaps you'd like to show me; give me a demonstration as to what you can really do."

She raised a perfectly plucked brow, "What is this compromise; I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?"

"Something like that." He held up his cuffed hands, and put on a façade of looking feeble, "I could show you more, if I wasn't imprisoned in my own cage."

"Being handcuffed is hardly a cage."

Her lean leg brushed against his under the table, and he felt her cold skin through the thin material separating their flesh. It was like the feeling of an icicle piercing him with the poison of frostbite and death. She certainly was a corpse; no living creature felt so cold and clammy, and void of life. There was something else though; a certain quality that differentiated her from the dead six feet under. She was such an independent female, and with powers that not many soldiers on Asgard even possessed.

"To me it is like a cage; I feel...mortal. What is a magician without his magic?"

"All lead and no silver; hardly fit for a king." She responded. _My thoughts exactly love_, he thought in union.

The wicked light in her eyes nearly had him panting worse than a dog on a hot summer day. She stood from her seat; tall because of her shoes, yet she was still below his height. Such a tiny female; how did all the power fit in that frame? "Let me see your hands." She commanded. He scowled at her tone, but obliged just because of her ocean deep voice. She hooked her fingers around the bands on his wrists; her nails, he noted, were scarlet red. The metal snapped as she pulled back on it, and he was astonished as he looked at both of his hands, free in the air. "Super strength?" He teased.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

He stood from his chair, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Show me, I'm dying to watch." He commanded in a whisper into her ear. Her back hit the refrigerator of her boxed in kitchen. She smelt like forest fire, and the earth; pulling his senses into a wild tango that was all her and nothing else. His hands glided over the leather of her tight jacket; she was in all black like a shadow and it gave the impression that she was hiding in the dark.

A growl from her petite face had him stagger back in confusion. Her look was murderous and she was suddenly gone from his arms in an instant. Two hands pushed on his back and he was face into the metal door of the ice box while her lips were by the shell of her ear. Apparently she was also super fast, "Never talk to me that way. I hate when men try to control me because I am a woman. The last man to try that, ended up in my freezer for dessert; I fed off him slowly as he was still alive. He watched as I took from him, the very essence of life. As you can see, I am not a very tolerant person"

Loki tried to squirm from her iron lock as she had her tirade and it felt humiliating to his pride to be trapped in by her, a thing from Midgard, and a female no less. She was something of a predator, yet he wasn't turned off by the fact; quite the opposite for his body was responding to her in thrilled excitement at feeling her strength; he had always cherished a strong female, "Am I to assume that your beautiful fangs are used for more than just show."

"You think...my fangs are beautiful?" She said flabbergasted, and Loki smiled at catching her off guard. Apparently she was on the short end of receiving compliments.

"They are different than anything I have ever witnessed. Perfection, in the form of destruction; It is never the first place people look for beauty and that is their curse."

He felt her grip slacken and he pulled off of the appliance at his own accord, "I do not understand you." Her eyes were narrowed in distrust; so she assumed he was playing an angle, which he undeniably was.

"Don't fret darling, very few do." He smiled fully at her, and she backed away with a frown.

"Who took your cuffs off?" Thor asked as he returned. Too soon was his privacy with Arabella over, and he watched with disappointment as she left the room. Playtime was over...for now.

"You have the worst timing." He deadpanned.

Thor looked to where the vampire had stood and back to Loki. Loki had to smirk at the sight. Thor's brain was working so hard, one could practically see smoke rising from his head while the cogs turned. He never made the connection, because he dropped the subject, "Have you made a decision brother; will you help?"

"Only if you stop calling me brother." Loki argued back.

Thor looked rejected and hurt like a puppy left out in the rain. Loki was neither moved nor saddened by his expression. He had long since washed away any regret he felt for having turned against Odin's family. So he was alone, he could at least deal with that. Then again, there was the spry female he was ever curious about. She was agile and brisk like spring air, yet with a pungent, dark undertone that mirrored his mischief perfectly. It would be of great benefit to him to have such an enigma as his companion, but he knew the female was going to be elusive. He would just have to lure the lurid female to him, and make her see what it was like on the other side of mischief.

* * *

**I actually like writing in Loki's POV instead; better chance of not creating a Mary-Sue and there are endless topics to explore from his mind. Updates may still be slow for this, but I think I will continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have finally returned again and with much thanks to ****Fuchsia Grasshopper**** who helped co-write this chapter, and who will be helping me out from here. I still want to find a beta to catch our mistakes though. Also, I took some advice from a review last time, and slowed down the pace of the romance to focus just on Loki adjusting to Avenger life.**

**Thanks to Loki Is King, NightHawkandDragon, Fio682, Kore-Proserpina, , G.U.3.S.S and doctor-takemewithyou for reviewing last chapter. Also thanks to all who alerted and favourited this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else unfortunately.**

* * *

Loki was back at Stark tower with the others by dawn. He was currently watching Thor, eating the human treat 'cereal'. Loki was perplexed with both Thor's eating habits and the strange looking fellow on the box. He was a small creature, with flashy green clothing and a smile plastered with bright rosy cheeks. His emerald top hat had a small shamrock tucked in the brim, and in bold letters it spelt 'Lucky Charms'.

"Those don't bring you real luck, do they?" He said with a pure face of disgust.

Between the shovels of food, Thor answered, "I do not believe them to be bewitched, but these colourful pieces are delicious on the tongue, you must try them Loki."

One sticky particle was clinging to Thor's chin as it dribbled down, leaving a coloured trail of blue in it's wake; the piece was shaped like a crescent moon. "I'll pass thank you." He stated blandly.

Thor shrugged with carelessness and continued picking out the sweet pieces from the package. When listening to Banner talk about the said person on the box, he called it a leprechaun. Loki thought it was comical that they had to make up folklore on this world. They really had no other race of fantastical species other than humans, and thus, quite lame in his humble opinion.

The sun was bleeding into the room, and here he was, having morning breakfast with the Avenger's. It was such a despicable idea, making him want to laugh, or die of shame. He wasn't sure why, but he had agreed to help after Thor promised to no longer address him as brother. They of course, were all uncertain because he was known to go back on his word. He was happy his reputation stood so prominent, but he really had no vital reason to go against them _this_ time. And seeing as they had convinced him so easily, he wondered if their freaky friend of the night would be joining up in the ranks any time soon. She had not given a viable answer the previous night…

_After Thor lost his weepy expression, the rest re-entered the room. Arabella was present as well, only she was too filled with scorn to even look his way. It didn't really cause him harm, for he was adapted to such treatment since living on Asgard. A reasonable and predictable response he rationed, and he stood as indignant as ever. _

"_So, are you here to stay?" Natasha asked in his face, her cinnamon breath hitting his skin and setting his senses on fire. _

"_I suppose it suits me to help you, but only because you are so desperate." He chided in response loud enough for them all to hear._

_Some grumbled, while others looked less than enthused to be landed with his company for a lengthy period of time. "Wonderful. You aren't going to kill us in our sleep though right?" Stark prodded with a snort._

_He only responded with a disconcerting smile, and he loved to watch how their skin crawled and wavered in a display of fear and mistrust. _

"_What about you Ara, will you help?" Clint said, turning everyone's attention, including his own, to the woman in the corner._

_Her nose twitched in discontent while her arms stayed tightly crossed in front of her chest, "I am feeling indecisive right now. Ask me later."_

"_Well do you at least want to come and stay at the Tower until you have a decision made?" Steve suggested earnestly though with a hint of impatience's. It seemed misplaced coming from Captain America, being the true soldier that he was. One would never suspect him of becoming aggressive. Loki had fought with him though and had seen the determination behind his cerulean eyes. _

_She huffed, "Even if I wanted to, which I don't; there are not enough night hours left to get me there, and you have no sun proof room I assume." She rose a brow Tony's way._

"_Satellite TV, open bar, view of the city and every other technical Enovation from Stark Industries that you could want, but no dark room I'm afraid. Pepper's not one for flash photography." He smiled wryly at his own joke and the female rolled her eyes with an unimpressed look. _

"_I will come to you at twilight and give my answer. As it stands, I feel no inclination to not help you, but I'm not always such a benevolent person either. I trust you can show yourselves out." She pointed a lean finger to the door, before she disappeared behind the small door of which was assumed to be a cellar._

_They rushed out immediately after, and Thor was genuine enough to un-cuff him before he sat down for the jet ride back into the city. He was given a convenient room on the same floor as Thor (for obvious reasons), but found it difficult to sleep. He was surrounded by humans, helping humans and doing everything in his power to save humans. Why, even his accommodations had been beyond satisfactory, and he had felt something of respect churn in his stomach before he whisked it away, into the night as he slept restlessly…_

Now everyone was awaiting Arabella's return anxiously. Passing figures would turn their heads to the outside to see if sundown was nearing. Some even went out of their way to keep checking the time every few minutes. Loki wasn't on the edge of his seat like the others though, for he was much more boggled with his own intentions rather then to care for what motivated others. Sure he was intrigued by the female, but he wasn't completely enamoured to wait for her answer like his life depended on it. Then again, for the Avenger's, he concluded it meant just that. They needed all the help that was available, and that included all bizarre allies they could find; whether it be God's or Nightwalkers.

"So, are any SHIELD operatives actually searching for Fury?" Banner asked as he cleaned his spectacles with a micro fibre cloth.

"Mockingbird set out with a team, but we haven't heard back from her either. This spells trouble for SHIELD." Clint answered in a strained moan.

"And how is SWORD handling the Skrull trouble. I noticed Carol hasn't got back to us in awhile." Tony said, clearly miffed with whoever this 'Carol' was.

"They can't trust anyone on land, because as far as they are aware, that is where all the Skrull's are in hiding. As far as we know, she is boarded in space unless we are otherwise informed." Bruce answered back.

Loki sat back and listened, seeing as none made the effort to drag him into the conversation in the first place. How in Valhalla had they got him to join? He suddenly felt like he was back on Asgard again, like before when he was tolerated, but ignored by Thor's vulgar friends. The Avenger's at least seemed like good company to keep while it lasted.

"You need new clothes." Tony was pointing something sharp in his face and he flinched back with a nasty glare that could have turned Stark into cinders.

"Why would I have use for such material things?" He snapped back.

"Because, you are with us for the time, and you need to look normal, instead you look like you just walked out of a renaissance faire. Plus, people might recognize you, and we haven't been exactly advertising the fact that you're our new ally, as proud as we might me." He said while quirking his lips into a smile. "Thor you can go too, and…take Captain with you."

Steve's shoulders sagged considerably against the wall, "Why do I have to?" He moaned.

"You're an exemplary leader, and you could do with something outside of nineteen-forties khakis."

"Plus we know you can handle the load." Bruce piped in to make it seem like they weren't totally unloading a bunch of crap onto poor Captain Rodgers; which they undeniably were in Loki's viewpoint.

"I'd better go too." Natasha droned, "Those three are the most behind on modern Earth, plus a woman's touch in shopping always helps."

She shrugged a tan coat onto her arms and ushered the three to follow. They looked like children obeying a mother's command as they headed to the door.

"And get Professor Snape a haircut." Tony called while pointed a finger at Loki.

Natasha sniggered as the elevator door shut them in. Everyone else held quizzical expressions as to whom this Professor Snape character was, but she was in on the joke.

"Who's Professor Snape?" Steve bemused.

"Man, you three need to sit down on a free day and have a Harry Potter marathon." She commented offhanded.

Loki was too annoyed to care. He didn't feel up to being forced to conform into their society. It was of course, pragmatic that he joined into some of their routines, but he expected in tea spoons, not all at once.

They hit the streets of New York in the early morning and already it was a bustling bee hive. The familiar sound of traffic and the blinking of all the lights gave him a headache. Toxic fumes from their automobiles filled between every corner and crawlspace of the buildings. Agent Romanoff was leading them to the underground parkade of the Tower, where rows of expensive cars were all lined in an orderly fashion.

"Tony's going to let us take a car?" Steve wondered the same question Loki had been thinking.

"_Of course not."_ A pompous voice said from the walls. It was Jarvis, as he had heard Stark call to him before. Thor seemed to think the house speaking was quite a thing to be afraid of. His eyes would narrow and he would remain on his guard, back straight and shoulders hunched, ready to spring into action.

"_Mr. Stark has informed me that you will be taking a day trip through the city and I will pilot a car for you."_

"Steve pick your favourite." Natasha ordered playfully.

He decided on a deep, gunmetal grey luxury care. The paint was glossy and one could see their reflection staring back at them through the polished finish._ "Aye yes the Bentley, a marvellous choice Mr. Rodgers."_

The doors popped open invitingly for them to sit, and Natasha let Steve take the seat at the wheel, while she rode shot-gun. Much to Loki's dismay, he was stuck with hulking Thor in the back. Being as they both had an impressive and robust stature, their heads were nearly touching the velvety roof of the vehicle. It was an uncomfortable experience, and he rather hated the restricting seatbelt too. He was tethered down, and Thor's leg kept tapping into his at every turn the car made.

"_You picked a beautiful day Agent Romanoff. 79 Fahrenheit and breezy. Mr. Stark would also like me to inform you that he has booked a hair appointment for the newest member. It is at three p.m. under a Professor Snape."_

Loki grit his teeth in the back in irritation. It was no doubt a jab made at him, and he despised not knowing the full logic behind it. Plus, where did he get off thinking he was their new member? He certainly had not agreed to sign up full term, and it was obvious Stark needed a reminder in that department, "How thoughtful of him. Now the whole salon will stare when we arrive." Natasha growled, and it felt somewhat like she was on his side of things, even if that wasn't true entirely. She would never openly take his side for anything, on that he was certain.

They pulled up to a department store by the name of 'Bloomingdales' and Natasha led the way once again. The place was filled from top to bottom in racks of clothing and shoppers who were busy dispensing bills of money and plastic cards that were another form of payment.

"Okay, we have one credit card loaned by Tony's so there's a limit to be had here. I'll help you pick out stuff, and it looks like I'll being paying too." Natasha said rather frank. "Follow me gentlemen."

"Interesting things these Midgardians have. I myself wore a pair of jeans once, as they are called. Not very comfortable to be around in all day, but they look good." Thor chortled as he watched in fascination at every piece of clothing on a hook.

"This place is expensive, how much did Tony say that credit card had?" Steve asked with a perturbed face while plucking at tags with high numbers.

"He didn't give an amount, but he said if you three could actually max it out, then you're all just a bunch of women. His words, not mine."

Thor and Steve spared furtive glances at each other, to make sure they didn't go over the limit. Loki himself had only ever been in one other earth outfit, and he had trouble admitting that he had rather enjoyed the way it had made him present himself. A long tweed coat had been paired with a charcoal suit with polished loafers and a dashing forest scarf to compliment his eyes. Quickly avoiding anymore nostalgia, he noticed they had landed in the men's department. It differed greatly than the women's in the fact that less men were present. Those that were, gave strange looks to he and Thor, for they were still in battle armor.

"Perhaps we should have put you two in something else before leaving." Natasha said with a look of unease.

She quickly threw them into curtained change rooms, while she sped off to look for suitable replacements. Did she even know his size, he wondered briefly while watching his reflection on the wall mirror. It would definitely be a change, him being stuck on earth that is. He attempted to memorize himself as he looked now before he would be thrown through the wringer.

Everything on Asgard was personally tailored to fit that person, but on Midgard it was a do-it-yourself type job, and you had to pick what looked best. He was startled when articles of clothing were abruptly raining over the top of the curtain in his cubicle.

"There, try those first so I can get your sizes." She called to all three from behind the curtains.

Thor was right about jeans. They were absolutely horrid to wear, but they did add a certain flare that made the wearer look suave. The clothing seemed to keep pouring in and he was trying on and discarding as quickly as he could keep up with Romanoff. Apparently here skills lied beyond an assassin, for she was also gifted in the art of shopping. It was with curtness that she helped him find appropriate outfits, but everything she had chosen had been taken into considerate detail and she had found him items that he was quite pleased with.

"Thor, Loki." She called, "You two need to keep one outfit on that you want as we leave as well, because our next stop is the salon, and you two already have drawn enough attention this morning.

And they complied to her command when they stepped out to pay. Thor had on a light wash pair of jeans paired with a deep blue shirt and sneakers. Loki had stuck with dark colors and bore a black windbreaker with a grey shirt beneath. He stayed in black jeans and finished with similar shoes to the ones Thor was wearing. Steve was still in his usual khaki attire, but had other things picked out in his hand.

"I picked good." Natasha said modestly and with a hint of arrogance. "Come, let's go pay."

The line up to the cashier was terrifyingly long, and Loki found himself tapping his foot impatiently as he waited with his new group. He was stretching his limbs and fusing over the bagginess of his sleeves with some grunts of displeasure. Thor was trying to gain his attention by showing him his new clothes, but he only nodded in mild interest. At least the shoes has worked out well, for in truth they were quite comfortable. People were still staring, but not in curiosity or judgment now. Mostly women were looking at him and Thor, as well as Steve with delightful gleams in their eyes. Lust and keen intrigue seemed to fuel the female shopper after a perilous day of spending her husbands hard earned cash. Dismal, Loki found no gratitude or satisfaction in having them watch him so intently, in fact he'd rather wish they were all staring at Thor for once.

With anxiety they had watched Natasha pay with the card, and were relieved to see they hadn't gone over the limit. No one wanted to be subjected to Tony's catty remarks for the next few months evidently. The middle aged cashier with the round face bid them a good day and they made for the exit. It was barely late into the afternoon when they arrived back at the car.

"We still have time before the salon." Thor noted.

Natasha hummed back, "Not really. With all the traffic, it could take time to cut across town."

The doors snapped harshly behind them as they sat down in the vehicle with many parcel bags that read Bloomingdales on the sides. Jarvis started up the car again and they drove shortly until halting in traffic behind the many yellow cabs of New York. The moods were more subdued from the shopping and the inside of the car was silent, leaving Loki to his thoughts as he stared out at Empire State. This could have been his empire to lord over, but oh how fast it had crumbled away from him. He had made his bed in that one, and was now lying in the sheets of his consequences.

The time was still early and he did not long for the feeling of someone else touching his hair. Even on Asgard, having his hair treated by another had always rated low in his books. He slumped in his seat, digging right into the leather upholstery with a face of malcontent. He wondered how many more hours it would be, until the sun finally set.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay, but having help has really made progress grow quicker. Some of you were probably wondering who "Carol" was, and she is a super hero by the name of Mrs. Marvel. Her full name is Major Carol Denver's and she works for SWORD (Sentient World Observation and Response Department) They deal with external threats like alien invasions. Hope I am getting the hang of writing for a comic universe, and I'm still searching for a beta reader so if you want to volunteer, it would be much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who continue to read and follow this story. Also a thanks to LOKI IS KING and all the guests who reviewed last chapter, it keeps me motivated.**

**Co-author Fuchsia Grasshopper, I thank you for giving your time to help.**

**Disclaimer: I own OC and that's it as per usual.**

* * *

The stretch of the day had felt long to Loki, and it was with much gratitude that he took in the sight of Stark's Tower. They had gone through a drive-thru for lunch earlier, and he had been quite hesitant to try Midgard's fast food. They had gone to-oh what in the Norns had they called it; White Castle, yes that was its name. It was quite a small Castle according to Thor, as he had observed it with curious criticism. He scrutinized the small turrets and the paper flags that didn't move when the wind blew. Steve was uncertain on how to order to a mechanical box (as was Loki, so he didn't judge), and he had been in the driver seat when they had pulled into line. It must have looked strange, for Natasha had to lean over him to place the order, while he and Thor stayed as the silent observers in the back. The pimply teenager at the window handed them a bag of sweltering food with his lean arm. A rather awkward fellow Loki thought he was, and it seemed he was well suited to such a slaves job. He tried to be mindful about harsh comments with his tongue, but he couldn't just turn it off like the flick of a switch.

When Steve first handed him his 'slider', he held it away in his palm with mistrust. Agent Romanoff had snorted at him and said, "It's not disease ridden. Try it, you might just be surprised at how good we make junk."

His brows pulled together and he was careful when pulling off the wrappings which were soaked in juice and grease. Everyone was eating their own meals quietly, but he felt the eyes shifting to him, waiting for that first bite to take place. He sighed in defeat and brought the small burger to his mouth. The bun was toasted and spongy in his mouth while the pungent taste of onion blended with the spiced and fried meat. He chewed light, his mouth moving up and down mechanically until he took the plunge and swallowed. Thor's eyes were alight with wonder, waiting for him to make a motion of approval. He rolled his green eyes and nodded once, much to the whole vehicles satisfaction. Everyone seemed positive when finishing their own food, like it was some sign that he would be okay now that he had liked their food. Silly really, but he ate with the rest of them without complaint until they backed out of the parking lot. A Bentley was considered a fashionable car among the common class, for Natasha had said it was stupid of them to stay in vicinity of the food joint, because it had picked up onlookers. Loki had been vaguely aware of them, but had not been sure of what they were looking at, at the time.

The food had settle deep in his stomach, but he had still been a bundle of nerves for the ride to the salon. He wanted to maintain his looks the way as he was now. Was he being vain; why yes, everything of the word. He was even told once or twice that he suffered from a small case of narcissism. It by no means could rival Stark's, but Loki liked the finer things, and was often fond of the way he looked in a mirror. Sufficed to say that if the groomer had messed with his appearance in any way, they may have ended up with a scissor in their eye.

It hadn't gone awful though, and he had been vulnerable to another surprise besides the food. He liked the salon. A small, middle-aged woman, with a robust figure and round features had politely took him back to a sink while the others waited. Natasha had to try and play off the "Professor Snape" name as a joke.

He was seated down in a leather stool that tilted back while the gentle spray of water cleansed his hair. Her chubby fingers had been nimble as she massaged his scalp. The scent of fruit oils wafted in his nose, until he was rather soothed by the experience. He hadn't been fond of the loud hair drier for it burnt and deafened his ears. She made short work of his hair with her scissors, clipping at his ends but being generous enough to make sure it wasn't too much. In the end, he was content with the length for it was similar to how it used to be on Asgard. He was finally free as she brushed away any left over hairs off his shoulders and took off the apron. Thor was first to comment when he returned, "You look well again bro-Loki." Loki had almost smirked at his quick cover up, but let it slide instead.

Natasha paid the tab and her voice had hitched in her throat as a strain when she said, "It looks good."

"What is this, Agent Romanoff paying me a compliment?" He jeered.

"Don't flatter yourself." She deadpanned as they exited.

And thus the car ride had been uneventful the rest of the way back. Loki had fitted his hands through his hair more than once, enjoying the new length and the smell of the shampoo. They didn't have shampoo on Asgard, just oils, and he highly thought they could have use of some. Romanoff hit a button on the dashboard and music played heavily around the inside of the car. He was unfamiliar with any of their songs, and it made his ears hurt in discomfort to be put through such agony.

"Car, what is the name of this music?" Thor had asked aloud.

'_Title-Thunderstruck, Artist-AC/DC. You must forgive Mr. Stark, but he has all of their songs programmed for his travel.'_

Upon hearing the word 'thunder', Thor grinned and suddenly changed his mind about the song. Loki hated it more.

His thoughts of the day broke when they pulled into the underground garage of the Tower again, and the car was parked precisely at the same spot, down to the very tire marks on the pavement. The doors popped open of their own accord and Natasha thanked Jarvis.

'_Shall I inform the others of your arrival?'_

"Yes please." She replied when they stepped into the elevator. It was such a long ride to carry up all of the flights of the Tower, and Loki found himself leaning against the wall, across from Rodger's who looked at him openly. He wasn't afraid and Loki supposed that was worth certain considerations. If they were forced to work together, they would at least cooperate.

After what seemed like ten minutes, they finally were back to the top floors of the Tower. They all tried to step out at once and that ended with everyone's shoulders bunched against the others. "Ladies first." Steve said and Thor agreed. Loki didn't answer, but he let her slip by.

Only Banner and Barton were present on the floor, and they both sat at the bar stools, eating food. Clint sniggered when he saw his partner, "Did you have fun?"

"Worse than that time at Guatemala, though still made Budapest look like Hell on earth." She sat along side him while Bruce and Clint peered around to have a look at his new clothes.

"You look like a human now." Bruce said friendly. Loki scowled and sent him a tight look, causing the doctor to back down immediately.

"Where is Iron Man?" Thor asked as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"Right here sweetheart, you looking for me?" He chided as he walked into the room, looking heated and covered in sweat. Natasha cuffed him in the back of the head as he walked by and he whined, "What was that for?"

"Professor Snape? Really, you know how many people were either expectantly Potter nerds or Alan Rickman himself to show up?"

He shrugged while fixing himself a drink, "Well it all turned out for the better. You don't look like a greasy rock star anymore." He said, turning to Loki.

"I suppose that's a compliment coming from you." Loki said blunt.

"As close as you'll ever get. Ah, would you look at the time. We should be having a guest over soon."

"What were you doing all day?" Steve said suspiciously.

"I happened to be finishing a sun proof bedroom for our vampire friend." His modesty practically had him glowing.

"You actually think she'll say yes?" Natasha sounded astonished as she said this.

"Umm-yes. She'll suit up; she's curious."

"Not enough to be an Avenger." Clint argued.

Tony rolled his brown eyes, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Hardly. We have known her longer then you Tony. It will be a miracle if she actually shows up." Natasha said right before Jarvis interrupted.

'_Sir, there is a guest at the lobby, requesting permission to come up. Her name is Arabella Chase. Shall I send her up?'_

Tony spared a toothy grin, "Yes, she is more than welcome."

"Wise-ass." Natasha and Clint muttered to each other when Stark was out of earshot.

Loki made a move to stand behind the counter of the kitchen and pressed his back into the drawers as he leaned nonchalant, awaiting the arrival of the guest. He tried to think of what her answer would be, but he had little detail on her personality and history to really come up with a legitimate hypothesis. He wanted to know what went hand-in-hand with being vampire. Were there many of them, and how had they started? It sounded like a curse to be consumed in the night, never knowing the feel of the sun on ones skin. Loki suddenly felt as if his situation wasn't the worst sort of Hel.

The elevator doors split in two and she stepped out, looking fresh for a day of sailing he thought. She was wearing a sky blue blazer and tight white pants that generously displayed her lean legs. Her shirt that was visible from under the jacket was white and blue stripped (she evidently colour coordinated) and as per usual, she had tall tower shoes on her feet. He assumed it was an inferiority thing, wanting to feel taller and all that. He then noticed that she was holding a bottle in her hand, and she stuck her long leg out for her first step. Stark rushed to greet her.

"Welcome back." He said cheerful.

She hastily presented him with the bottle in her hand, "Here, I thought a gift would be appropriate."

"A peace offering?" Tony mocked while she glowered at him, "Oh ice wine. Canadian or German?"

"Canadian; I just assumed you preferred thirteen percent over six."

"Wise choice. The stronger the better. Well, come see the rest of the family, they all missed you."

Her beetle black eyes narrowed as she followed him back to the rest. They all look anxiously at her except Loki. For one, he had nothing to be afraid of, and he also cared little of what her decision would be. Sure he was curious, but he had other means of finding out about her species anyhow.

Her eyes caught his appearance and she must have noticed the difference for her brows furrowed. Bored rather quick, she turned away and looked back at the room as a whole. "Do you all have nothing to say?" She accused.

Clint jumped rather startled, "Well, we just want to hear your answer."

Her nose twitched while she crossed her arms and looked to the window, as if her next words would be too difficult to admit at their faces, "I will help, but only because it benefits me."

"Great, I just finished your room." Tony said jovial.

"No!" She ground out while everyone blinked rapidly at her outburst, "I want to be able to stay at my own home. I'm not an Avenger nor do I plan on becoming one. I work as your ally, take it or leave it." She said, though behind her eyes she looked vulnerable.

"Of course we take it." Bruce held his arms in surrender before Stark could comment, though Loki did pick up a grumble that sounded something like "a whole afternoon wasted for nothing". Surely he meant the hard effort that had gone into the females room, who evidently had no plans on staying anywhere in the building.

She nodded, almost at ease before her face was a blank canvas again. Her skin truly was as pale as a canvas, and it looked like it was waiting on an easel to be turned into a beautiful masterpiece. Not that she wasn't attractive, but her looks were more wild and lied beyond the normal standard of beauty. Her hair was tawny brown with flicks of bronze and was quite the unruly mess. Curls and waves seemed to have a mind of their own as they sprayed across her shoulders. She stood perfectly straight, and she looked like a frozen statue with blood red lips.

"Do you require my assistance now?" She demanded.

"Yes. I've picked up a trail from SHIELD about a warehouse on the harbour." Natasha began, "I cannot say for sure if it is Skrull activity, but large numbers of people have been seen coming and going every night for the passed month."

"Alright, we'll divide into teams, and suit up." Steve commanded.

Loki had to suppress his tongue from flying off with all manner of sarcastic comments. He watched as the group left to change, with the exception of Banner, Thor and himself. He could already transform into his armor by magic if need be, so he made no rush to do so. Besides, he was feeling quite dashing in his new clothes provided by a Mr. Stark. He briefly wondered what had happened to the credit card, but then decided it was none of his concern.

The new guest had distanced herself from them, and was looking out at the night profile of New York. "Go and talk to her." The doctor cut in, and he had obviously caught him staring. "We need to know if she can be trusted."

"Then you go." Loki sneered.

The his faint surprise, the doctor chuckled, "No, I'm not good with making friends too often, especially with someone like that." Loki wondered if he meant the fact that she was vampire, or just her overall personality.

"So you want me to pry?" Loki continued, taking the bait.

"Pretty much. She's alone now, but vampires usually stay close to their own kind and I am thinking she has been given orders by another. Don't you find it bizarre that she has suddenly joined, when she was so reluctant not even twenty-four hours ago?"

Loki had to give him that, for he had thought the same thing. And why the mystery of not wanting to stay at the Tower? He sighed dramatically and stood up from his lean, making his way over to her slowly. Thor watched with unrest as did Bruce, but he did his best to ignore them. He stood beside her, making no noise and only watching the lights below until she broke silence.

"The Avenger's don't trust me, so they sent the outcast to spy." She said frostily.

"You have heightened senses." Loki concluded.

"Yes, I heard you, though I care little what they think. I have personal reasons to keep my distance, and it has nothing to do with other vampires I can assure you."

"So you tell me, but I doubt I see myself taking your word for it."

She finally looked at him with a magnificent frown, "That's rich coming from the liar."

"Touché darling." He clucked.

"Go away." She snarled before turning fully back around to the city. The lights reflected off her skin, and he was content for a moment to watch her bitter face, before he complied and left her to martyr over her own thoughts.

* * *

**Well next chapter goes into the warehouse trip. Loki gets a first view at what Arabella can do, but how will he react? I hope I am doing good with making them a team, especially with Loki as an additive. **

**This is opticon217 signing off! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to LOKI IS KING and ****TenebrisSagittarius**** for reviewing as well as everyone else who took the time to read and add it to favorites/alerts.**

**A special thanks to Fuchsia Grasshopper for helping.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own my OC, and nothing else.**

* * *

Tony strutted back into the room rather casual in his armor. The clanking of his boots made Loki's ears want to bleed, and he winced with every step that was taken. This all felt very unusual to him. Dressing up after hours and going outside to stop evil, with the people whom were his adversaries just few short months ago, (not to mention he was always the one to cause evil). Arabella came back into the sitting area, as silent as a ghost, and nearly as translucent as one too. Her dark eyes were like melted chocolate, with a hint of poison. She wasn't too friendly at any rate, though Sif was pretty much the same on Asgard. Loki wondered briefly if it really was worth their time to strangle her along while she was kicking and screaming. Of course, there could be something, some small detail that they weren't telling him at the precise moment as to why she was being kept around. He expected to be in the dark, but he wanted to know some of their plans at least. After all, he was a great schemer and they'd be surprised at how he could help.

"Alright, everyone present, or should I take attendance?" Tony drawled with a smirk.

There were some moans of discontent, but no one replied to his dry joke. It seemed to Loki, that Stark's humor was as stale as molded bread these days. When Captain America was last to join, they got down to the nitty-gritty business. Agent Romanoff spouted off details on the warehouse they were about to invade. The harbor was nearly as black as the void when the moonlight turned its gaze away, which would allow them cover of darkness to sneak in. She had almost nothing to go on for what numbers they would be up against, yet Loki was calm. He had had less information when following Thor on expeditions in Asgard, and he would follow without question. This nearly seemed like a blessing in disguise, and Loki already had twelve different scenarios on how this could play out, in his head.

"Let's divide into teams. I go with Thor; we can take the sky the most easily." Stark pointed out and Thor agreed by stepping next to the metal man, "Banner, you take the Hawk with you, which will leave…everyone else as a team."

There were some scattered looks between Cap, Natasha, Arabella and himself. It wasn't the most awkward situation he had ever been forced into, but he was no more excited about it in any case, "Alright." Natasha answered tersely, "We can make this work, right everyone?" She stared, point blank into the eyes of the team.

"Yeah, we'll be OK." Steve reassured.

"Fantastic. See you at the dock." Tony murmured as the flap of his mask came down. He and Thor left from the terrace, while the Hawk and Banner started to go to the elevator with everyone else. Loki was curious; how exactly did Agent Barton and Hulk form a team.

"Why are you two a team?" He asked with frank curiosity.

Barton's cheeks flared with something of embarrassment, while Banner seemed to have caught a case of numb tongue. "He rides on his back." Natasha answered simple. Loki couldn't stop the snigger that came out as a gurgled choke from his throat. In his defense, he had tried to prevent it. Barton hung his head with a huff, "See, this is why I didn't want to say anything. I knew he'd laugh." He fixed an indignant glare on Loki.

Loki shrugged with a crooked grin fixated on the assassin, "All right, let's not act like children." Bruce, always trying to retain the peace, spoke softly though rather forced when it came to the silver tongued Demi-God at the moment. Everyone became annoyed with him quickly, so this was old news. Anymore blatant glares from them, and he'd be fit to be tied.

"Ara, are you ready for this?" Natasha whispered, though Loki made to tune his ears into that little conversation.

"Oh, I had nothing else planned for the evening. When are you going to arrange my meeting with the SHIELD scientists? That was the deal, and the only thing I really care about."

"I will speak to Hill first thing in the morning. I hadn't had the chance last night, since we left you without an answer."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter when it happens, so long as it happens."

So she had decided to go along with the testing's to make her immune to the suns affects, though he had no idea what those could be, "What happens to you, when you go in the sun?" He asked.

"You eavesdrop terribly." Came her bland reply, "If you are so curious to know, I will tell you. My skin would be set ablaze in a matter of seconds, and I would be reduced to a pile of ash in minutes."

His brows pulled together with a nonplussed look, "You cannot go in the sun?"

"That's what I said." She said shortly.

He deserved that curt replied for such a stupid analogy. He practically sounded like Thor, oh the audacity! How could he be so daft; she would burn, it was quite obvious she couldn't go in the sun. Wanting nothing more than to smack himself for foolish answers, he was stalled when the elevator opened and they landed in a different underground parkade. It was one he had seen only once before, when they had traveled by plane to the females ramshackle home in the country. The doctor and Barton split off from there, saying they would also be waiting at the docks. The four of them made their own way to a pair of jets, waiting on a platform. A waterfall was pouring into the underwater cavern, and he had an idea as to where the tunnel led out. The sound of the water slapping on the cave walls was almost a soothing rhapsody to his ears.

"So are these jets for the members who can't fly?" Arabella asked as she gazed at the jets with a touch of scrutiny.

"Pretty much." Steve said, though a smile was plastered on his masked face, "You don't get air sick do you?"

"I don't fall prey to any illness actually." Her face was almost teasing, but it quickly returned to her usual soured expression. After knowing her only a short time, Loki concluded that she never smiled. All that remained was a thin lipped expression that looked like it had been permanently carved there after she smelt something rotten. It keep his amusement, making callous observations at everyone's expense; especially Arabella's.

They loaded up quickly, with Natasha and Steve taking to the controls in the cockpit. The female sat opposite of him in the back, keeping her eyes away from his at all times. It made him smile, though he was totally lost for what reason. Perhaps it was her stubborn attitude, or the way she came off as an angered child. He was adamant on keeping his stare on her, just so she was uncomfortable. Her jaw was flexing, grinding back and forth with fury, even when they took off through the tunnel, and came out of the East river on the other side. Her legs were crossed almost as tightly as her arms, and she was bouncing her foot up and down like a nervous twitch that he could play a song to. The flight would be short since they were staying in the city, sparing her sanity most likely at any rate. He was taken aback when she suddenly forced out words from her mouth, "Will you please stop staring at me!" The two pilots snuck a peak back, before turning away abruptly with guilt ridden faces.

He smirked, "I wasn't doing anything of the sort."

"Oh how cute. Why are there always men like you?" She spoke softer now, to reframe from receiving more stares, but it came out more as a hiss.

"How do you mean, men like me?" His face was serious, and he nearly scowled at her. He hated to be stereotyped, especially when he was so certain he was an individualist. It was one of his most sacred tools, how dare she try to take that from him.

"You constantly cause riots to get a rise out of people, and you are annoyingly persistent with your habits."

"I see nothing wrong with either of those qualities you just listed."

She snubbed him for the rest of the flight because of the snarky answer. He was incorrigible though, and relented in his staring. By the end of the ride, he had memorized her so well, that he could sketch her from memory. Agent Romanoff parked the jet in a black ally before they marched onto the docks from the convoy. The moors were mist filled under a moonless sky, and the boards creaked slightly under their feet. Loki wondered if he should switch to his armor already, and decided to go on instinct. It seemed too quiet here, and he had been around enough tight situations to know when things could turn hairy. The Captain watched in amazement as his clothes morphed into his Asgardian armor.

"I bet that comes in handy." He noted.

At first Loki was stunned because the statement had been directed at him. Was this a simple formality, or a ploy made by Captain America to gain his trust? Rodger's didn't strike him as one to be particularly conniving, so he opted for the former. "It has its uses, yes."

"Good thing you're here then. I know I won't have to be dodging your steps now." It was such a toneless answer, and Loki was left with a mudded brain.

He felt for his knives, the only weapons he was now armed with since he was forced to surrender the sceptre after losing the war. They were lithe and short silver daggers. Cut, keen and to the point was the best way to go in battle. He detested the idea of wasting time with axe skills and other barbaric weapons that were swung and bashed around the battlefield. Fighting was all about finesse, and without being weighed down he practically danced on the balls of his feet in a good brawl. Magic helped of course, and he always insisted it was not cheating when accused of such acts. It certainly wasn't his problem if an opponent was less gifted than he was.

"OK, we are to head in first." Natasha began to explain, "We search and see if anything's there, and if not than we call it a night."

"And if things prove eventful?" Loki gave her a knowing look.

"Then have fun in the fight, and try and live long enough for the others to arrive."

Arabella rolled her eyes sanctimoniously, "And to think, I could have been at home watching Maury off my DVR."

Silenced loomed over them as they approached the building at the rear. There was dim lights floating passed the shutters and streaming through onto the boardwalk outside. Someone was home, and he doubted if they would be pleased when they came knocking on the front door. Agent Romanoff had a small pistol lodged between her two hands as she snuck a glance around the side panelling of the wall. The front door was closed, and Loki thought it strange that there was no padlock keeping intruders out like the rest of the warehouse buildings neighbouring it.

"Captain, you go first." Natasha urged with her head.

Rodger's gripped his shield firmly, and nodded with audaciousness as his light feet carried him across the boards, to the door. He reached a tentative hand out for the handle, and pulled, only for the door not to respond. A computer screen snapped open on the side wall to his right suddenly, and he staggered back. He beckoned them forward and slow like mice they crept, "There's some sort of identification required." He offered, though clearly useless when it came to anything of the word technology.

Natasha pushed forward, "Retina scans, and finger prints? Well, we don't really have time for that." An air piercing shot fired, and they all stood back while stem poured from the end of her gun. The computer cracked and fizzled, but the door remained sealed like a bank vault.

There was a short pause, "Now what?" Steve asked aloud.

"We need to smash through the doors." Arabella offered.

"Did you say smash? Good thing we're here." Clint said from behind as he leapt off the shoulders of the brute. Hulk spared two narrow coal eyes at Loki, and he raised a pencil thin brow in challenge. Not that he was hoping for another round of being tossed around like a ragdoll, but it was truly amazing to see such a vast transformation between the tame man that was Bruce Banner, and a dim witted animal, who at best, could offer two words and cheap phrases. Loki wasn't about to go rubbing two silver coins together for a performance from that creature.

"Alright Hulk, you know what to do." Clint encouraged, though it was highly anything to be proud of in Loki's eyes.

He bellowed a low chuckle with the sound of beating drums and ocean waves, "SMASH!"

The boards were shaking from under the weight of his fryer pan sized feet with each step, and even the vampire staggered back with fright. She bumped into Loki's chest, and he was surprised at how cold she was, though her skin couldn't rival the frosted look she was currently giving him when he had made the mistake of putting his hands on her arms securely. She backed out of his grasp like she had just been caught with a disease; he smirked, caring little of her response. Really, he thought he was supposed to be the Frost Giant, but the Ice Queen's heart, or lack thereof certainly put that to the test.

When Hulk finally reached the two doors, he brought one leg back as he readied his gargantuan hand for a punch. His sausage fingers curled into a fist and he let out an unceremonious roar before tearing down the bolted doors. What happened next surprised them all.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you this chapter. I said I was going to show what Arabella could do, but things branched out longer and that won't happen until next chapter I'm afraid. I am taking this a lot slower now, and I have so much I want to write. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing you next time. **

**This is opticon217 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all that read and favourite/alerted this. Also a thanks to ****xxyangxx2006****, ****Oomara13** **and ****LOKI IS KING**** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else. Maybe that will change tomorrow, but I doubt it…**

* * *

The doors had been deceiving, for they looked like wood on the outside, but the inner walls were framed in steel metal. A defensive system most likely, and it was used to keep people out, and the goods stored inside. Loki expected there to be an onslaught and barrage of bullets coming at them with full throttle, but after the loud crash had receded they were only staring into a warehouse void of life. However, it was packed to the roof with large crates, and three lights were dangling from chains on the ceiling. Captain Rodgers seemed stuck in his boots for a moment, as he was gazing at a forlorn symbol scripted on all of the boxed crates.

"Who left the lights on?" Arabella pointed out with reason, "Someone has been here, or coming and going at least." Their shoes scratched the surface of the dirty floors, but it was Steve that ran forward, "It can't be." He muttered in disbelief.

"Now that is a symbol that I have not seen in a very long time. It only comes up in old files mostly." Clint said as he brushed his hand gingerly over one of the symbols.

Loki hated the look of them: menacing skulls with dead holes were eyes would be and they also had strong jaws of wicked teeth and six tentacles protruding out from their chins. "What does it mean?" He asked aloud.

"It's the symbol of HYDRA." Natasha confirmed.

Before he could ask what HYDRA was, Rodger's beat him to the punch, "It was a supreme super science team for the Nazi party. I thought they had been wiped out. Has SHIELD still been fighting them?" He accused the assassins.

Clint looked slightly offended to be even taking the blame, "Hey, we thought they had been destroyed long after War World II. Believe me Cap, we would have told you otherwise."

He didn't answer after that, and once again, Loki felt like the outsider. Hulk's big puffing face was sniffing around like a bloodhound as he searched the place at every corner. There was no one presently taking up their time here, and Loki was already considering on leaving. "Might I suggest we take a look in one of the crates?" He instructed smartly.

"I'm worried what we might find. Arabella, you do it." Natasha pointed to a box with some hesitation when the female gave her a dead look, "Why am I the lab rat?"

"You're going to be a lab rat anyways, so do what she says." Clint jokingly put in, but the female didn't seem to find the humor in it. Loki had his own laugh to himself, for he had to agree that it was something of sarcastic humor; his favorite. The female stepped up to the one box that the Captain had been surrounding, and put her hands flat on the sides. With her poised strength, she gripped the sides tight in her lean hands and ripped the wooden plank clean off, nails and all. Everyone leaned into the contents of the box with eager curiosity. Hulks breath was snorting onto them as he leaned over the top, and Loki thought he was compatible to a big cow; a mindless brute, but strong nevertheless.

"As I figured." Steve said as he plucked out a weapon from the carrier case, "Weapons, of HYDRA make."

"I would put zhat down if I vere you." A strange accent had appeared at the door, and everyone blindly turned with weapons ready. Loki had seen bizarre men on Midgard and in bizarre outfits as well, but this man was covered from head to toe in a tight cloth. He was adorned in violet with canary yellow boots and gloves. White spotted fur cuffs were around his shoulders, and were brimming at the top of his boots like they were overflowing. His face too, was masked in the same passionate violet and two white rings were the dead eyes that were staring back at them menacingly. He was surrounded with soldiers in dark green armor, holding up the very same guns that Rodger's had picked up.

"Captain America, we meet again." He stepped into the warehouse as graceful and silent as a feline. He was holding a thin fighting sword in his right hand; the hilt was catching the light, and it was thin as paper, ready to shred into flesh. "You disabled our security, how very clever, but not clever enough I am afraid. We vere alerted to your presence immediately."

"Zemo?" Captained remarked, "How are you –"

"Still alive? I suppose I could ask zee same question, but word haz it zhat, you are famous zese dayz, even more zan before." His men were coming forward, making a perimeter around their small group. Natasha spared Loki a look, but he wasn't sure what the meaning was behind it. He hoped she wasn't suggesting he do something to save their skins; hadn't he done that enough with Thor and his imbecile friends?

The Captain was shaking his head back and forth, "We don't, nor have we ever, negotiated with Fascists. Hulk…have at them!"

Hulk spared a toothy grin, and Loki knew if that man had not been wearing a mask, his eyes would be bulged in surprise. Chaos broke out into a battle as the HYDRA soldiers began to fire on them. This _Zemo_ was quicker in battle than he would have first assumed, and that lethal sword of his was cutting clean in the air, as he went for the Captain who was raising his shield in defence. Natasha's small guns were blazing a hail of bullets at the enemy, and Loki had to compliment her great aim, though it was in no comparison to the Hawk. He had positioned himself on a large stack of crates, giving him a three hundred and sixty degree view from the air on his pinnacle. His arrows were sticking into enemies steadfast, and Loki suddenly remembered why he had taken his mind in the first place; such value really. Hulk was still er- smashing everything, and the debris was falling around the HYDRA troops. Loki found himself back to back with the bitchy female, but he paid little attention as he was preoccupied with throwing his knifes into the hearts of the enemies.

"Feel free to join in anytime." He said to her with a hint of malice. She growled like a caged animal, "You want my help, fine!"

Her contact next to him vanished in a breeze, and he saw her whirling figure running at her lightning speed. She came around an enemy like a wisp of smoke in the air, and even the soldier looked baffled for a moment. He didn't even have time to lift the barrel of his canon before the female lunged on him, tackling him to the ground as she dug her teeth greedily into the flesh of his neck like an apple. Her eyes were glowing and blood flooded down her chin in a waterfall. She was growling and continued to chomp on the dying man as he screamed bloody murder. Her arms rocked him tightly like a gentle embrace, but there was nothing benevolent to behold. The man had been seizing and twitching with sobs and distress for a good minute or two, but he stilled soon in her arms, and she dropped him without remorse. She stood, blood laced in her mouth as her tongue tasted her coated lips in a circle. Loki was gobsmacked by the display; feeling sickened from the private intimacy of her feeding. She only glowed with more power and she started to rip at the other men with her quick hands. Her teeth insisted on biting, while her hands were shoved into the chest of men with her incomparable strength to that point that it was an unfair match. The funny thing about it all was no one seemed fazed by this macabre performance. She moved in the battle and it circled around her in a revolving pace; no one really caring to watch what her special skills were. Perhaps they had seen it all, but then, Captain Rodgers had never seen a vampire and he didn't seem offended.

Loki continued to use his magic and knifes, but felt something change in him for the duration of the fight. Midgard held more things he didn't understand than he had first realized, but he wasn't excited about the discovery, quite the opposite, he was disgruntled.

It was then that a blasted beam came through the roof, and Thor had arrived with Iron Man. They were rather late considering the head start and advantage of flying they had over the rest of the group, "Where were you!" Natasha yelled, her voice laced with rage.

"Now you know what it's like to be kept waiting in a battle alone." Was Stark's snide reply. The odds changed considerably with their introduction, and Loki was thankful for that. Most of the HYDRA weapons were being destroyed in the process by Thor's lightening, but their fearsome leader in lavender was holding up against Cap. He was fueled by hate over a long feud that had grown in Steve's frozen years.

Arabella had found her way back over to Loki, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with that. She looked nearly as decrepit as a corpse now. She had tried at no avail to wipe the blood away, and it ended up leaving a pink stain on her egg shell white skin around her flushed mouth. Her hair was a wild mess and her clothes were dishevelled. How she had managed to run in her tall heels without rolling an ankle was nothing short of a miracle. What he noticed in her eyes had immediately caught his attention however. They were glowing red, just as his would when he was his true self. His true self of course was being Frost Giant, something he didn't like to delve into often.

"There, I helped." She told him sardonically.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." He replied with force. He found it difficult to talk with her after seeing how different she was. Humans were on a similar level to Gods with the way they talked and behaved, but she was animalistic and predatory, neither of which he could respond to coherently.

"No, I know it wasn't. Everyone assumes a bite on the neck is something erotic or euphoric; stupid really." She trailed off into a mumble. The battle was wilting around them, and other agents were pouring in now. Loki recognized the insignia on their uniforms, a noble bird with a crest of stars and stripes. SHIELD was rounding up the leftover HYDRA agents into bunkers that were parked on the docks outside the mangled warehouse. Stark and Rodgers had the man in purple in handcuffs, but his shoulders were not sagged in defeat.

"Captain America, you are a fool if you think you have won. Zis isn't about our war now; zis is about every special sanction protecting what is zer's." He said in a struggle as they started to march him away, "The invasion is coming, and no one is safe now. Who will you look to when your Avenger'z have been compromized? How will you know when it happenz?" He cried before he was taken out from the premises.

"He's right." Clint said, "You can't tell when a Skrull has transfigured into a human. They have all the personality traits, down to the individuals very memories."

"I highly doubt any of us have been compromised. He's just trying to put a scare in us." Tony snorted with his mask now up.

"Isn't Baron Zemo supposed to be with the Masters of Evil?" Arabella said as they had joined the group. Stark seemed shocked by her appearance for a moment, and Loki felt reassured about his own first take on her now. Apparently he wasn't the only one to become shell-shocked at her bloodied face.

"He has regrouped to HYDRA for quite some time now." A strong, feminine voice answered. Agent Hill strode up to them as her fellow agent's worked around her. She was in command since Fury had gone missing, and she had that certain air of confidence around her, "I didn't realized you were an Avenger now." She said to the vampire. Her dark eyes narrowed in mistrust.

Arabella half moaned, "I am not an Avenger. I am only helping out because of _your_ facility and its promise to help me."

Hill nodded with a placid face, "Right then." Her attention diverted to Loki, "And…harboring War Criminals now Stark?"

Loki rolled his eyes while Thor quickly jumped to his defense, "Loki is atoning for his crimes on Midgard by helping us with the war."

"Well, we aren't at war yet, seeing as our invaders have made themselves as quiet as ghosts. Stark, why were the Avenger's here tonight? SHIELD had already been planning this attack for weeks, and you singlehandedly ruined it with destruction to property, and chaos."

"First of all, why am I getting handed all the questions, what is this, Jeopardy?" He said as he waggled his brows.

"You fund the entire operation, and that makes you well enough in charge in my books."

"I hardly fund them, they freeload. And you admit that you knew about HYDRA's reappearance all along." Hill seemed stuck and Tony grinned with victory, though it was short lived.

"The Avenger's worked well enough with SHIELD when Fury was in charge, but he isn't now and you answer to me. I am not fully invested with your team, or who you have in its ranks these days. I found no need to inform you or give you a tipoff about HYDRA, even with Captain Rodger's in your midst." She turned to Steve, "They have not been your enemy for over seventy years now Captain and it was none of your concern."

"With all due respect ma'am, the seventy years I slept felt like a blink of an eye, and I awoke with them as enemies, no matter what year the calendar says it is, or what SHIELD tries to tell me. Seeing as we no longer hold ties to your facility without the rightful Director, I think it was free game for us to come here tonight."

The comment about 'rightful Director' had been purposefully said Loki noted, and Hill's jaw twitched before her face became passive, "Very well. Men, we're moving out. Round up what is left of the weapons, and stow them in storage."

"Planning on using those weapons as your side project again?" Tony jeered.

She blatantly ignored the gibe and turned back to Arabella, "I wish you good luck on your testing." With that final word, she rounded out with the rest of her troops and the Avengers were left watching the fading lights of their ship, as SHIELD left them behind permanently for the forseeable future.

"I think we might be fired." Clint moaned, "She didn't even look at us."

"Power has certainly gone to her head." Natasha rebuked with a hot look.

"Let's not whine. I have better things to do then worry about Maria Hill's opinions on our team. Where's Banner?" Tony said, as he turned around, looking for the great beast.

"Here!" He called, as he stepped out from behind broken crates that were emptied and abandoned, "I changed back as soon as I saw SHIELD coming."

"Good thing you weren't here for the conversation, you might have turned angry." Clint said with all seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah, that is good. Umm- I need some pants." He said, his ears turning pink from the obvious embarrassment he was feeling.

"We're fresh out of pants right now Bruce." Natasha said carefully.

Loki acted before thinking, and summoned a pair of clean bottoms for the man to wear back. He gave them to him quickly, "That should help. Sorry if they are not the best fashion."

There was a pregnant pause in the room and he knew everyone was watching him, "Thanks." Bruce finally said, "I mean, I really appreciate it."

"Yes, I got that from the 'thanks' strangely enough." Loki answered sharp like a whip.

They evacuated in queer silence; the non-fliers joining in the jet, while Thor and Tony made for the skies again. Loki was at odds against himself. He found himself acting in a different manner than what he was accustomed to, and he had no real explanation for his actions. Could it be that he truly wanted to help the Avenger's, and repent for his past crimes in return? It sure would explain his bold and heroic advances against the opposing group tonight. He had fought with more vigor than he had done so since Asgard. And when Hill had been mocking towards them, he felt defensive and he had risen with hostility towards her as well. How he had managed to still his silver tongue from lashing out at her had taken some serious control. He was adapting into their life better than was welcomed, and it startled him. He was tired again, truly spent after putting forth so much more effort than he realized. Not wanting to be befuddled with anymore thoughts on the Avenger's, he turned his gaze on Arabella again and continued to study her against her will. She didn't look so awful as he had remembered, but he knew from the cross look on her face, that she was having the same debate within herself; how do I belong?

* * *

**Lot of big stuff this chapter, and with HYDRA introduce to boot! I could have easily gone with Red Skull as the villain, but alas, I thought he was boring and opted for Zemo who was also a big foe to poor old Captain. He was actually the one to cause Bucky's death in the comics, but they didn't have him in the movie for that. Look up a picture of him if you have the time, he's pretty cool. The next chapter is back on the Avengers and their return to the tower. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, like Hill's attitude, and was Zemo right about the Skrulls, could the Avenger's really be infiltrated?**

**This is opticon217 signing off. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those reviewed again: ****Akera,****xxyangxx2006****, ****Fio682****, ****LOKI IS KING**.

**Also a thanks to those who read and alerted/favorite this story.**

**Special thanks to Fuchsia Grasshopper, my co-writer.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else.**

* * *

Silence. They were all sitting stupefied in the jet home with no occurring sounds other than the occasional repositioning of one's self on their seat. Loki's eyes felt tight, and they were begging to close from lack of sleep. They had spent in awful amount of the night on those docks, and he despised the smell of fish, and even worse, the putrid East River. He strictly told himself to avoid those waters at all cost in the future. He'd rather bathe in fire than touch a toe in the depths of that foul stench.

Meanwhile, the silence was enduring and he had his suspicions for the reason. Their dapper foe in purple had caused quite the stir with his words. Skrulls could infiltrate any unsuspecting person, and for once, Earth's mightiest heroes were included in that roster. It must have felt very human for them, dealing with such an existential ordeal. Loki was also curious though, and he wondered if he or Thor were also vulnerable. He assumed they were untouchable, seeing as they were not of Midgard, but then, the Skrulls could go to any world and do the very same invasion, so perhaps he was just as _normal_ as all the others. Not Arabella though; apparently she was the untouchable. Well, not exactly, but from the look on her face, she seemed in no immediate concern for the situation; then again, she always had the same placid look on her face so it was difficult to perceive. Once or twice she caught him boring at her and would thus send a tight look to which he only smirked in return. Her chin was still painted with leftover blood, and her hair was so wild that it looked like she had just crawled out of the earth. Beauty in light of imperfection he supposed.

The jet settled down nicely in the underground cavern, thanks to Barton's flying. Loki thought he was the superior pilot over Romanoff; her woman tendencies tended to make her flight plan scattered, whereas he had hardly felt any turbulence with the Hawks flying skills. The hatch opened and they left in single file, down into the musty cave. He briefly wondered how far under the city this place was, and how Stark was able to attain it in privacy. He was filled with quite the mystery all in his own that one.

They got into the elevator all at once, and the cables must have been working extra hard with all of the increased weight. Stark's titanium suit alone probably weighed in at the same size as three grown men. Loki thought it would be much humor to see him fall through the floor of the lift, so long as he was the only one to take the tumble; well, maybe Thor too. The doors pulled open after what seemed like enumerable minutes trapped in there with those people. They came back to the penthouse floors; only someone was already waiting for them there. A woman was sitting on the pristine sofa with a piece of technology in hand. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and she had a lean face with sun spots kissing all over her pale skin. Her attire was professional; a tight grey pencil skirt with a white button-up blouse. She looked up expectantly at Stark, "Ah Pepper, you're back early!" He cried in anxious excitement.

Everyone else was tense just like he was, and Loki was struck befuddled until Banner whispered, "Oh no. She's back already?" They all spared nervous looks Loki's way, and it suddenly clicked. He wondered how he hadn't see it before, and cursed his slow wit. Being on Midgard was dulling his brain.

"Let me guess, she doesn't know I am staying here indefinitely?" He said with attitude.

"Nope, and it ain't going to be easy to explain." Steve said gravely.

"That's why we'll let Tony do it." Clint said with a beaming grin, "It's fun watching other's suffer."

They all entered after Tony, keeping silent while he talked at great speeds to cover his guilt, "WH-why are you back so soon?!" He said forcibly.

The woman quirked her brows, "What, you didn't miss me?" Tony swallowed hard and she laughed at his look, "I'm kidding! The meeting went fine, in fact, I think Stark Industries may be gaining a new partner soon, and our stock increased. I've got all the numbers waiting to show you." She chirped as she left a chaste kiss on his stained cheek, "Did you all go out tonight?" She wondered while looking at his armor in question.

"Sort of. Just a small Earth problem…another possible invasion and all that." He trailed off.

"Should I be worried?" She said while wrapping her arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes as he coughed modestly, "No, I've got it covered."

Everyone behind him cleared their throats in interruption, "I think you mean, _we've_ got it covered." Natasha scoffed. Pepper gazed around Tony's shoulder, and her face fell immediately. She let go of Tony suddenly as if he was a hot temperature and maneuvered around him to stand before the group. Her sharp, angular face was like the cunning of a bird, and she looked at Loki with more hate than fear, "What is he doing here?!" Her voice was sturdy, no trace of being frantic or otherwise a nervous wreck like most women would have been. She was fed up when no one dared answer, "Tony, what is he doing here?"

"Oh that!" Tony cried falsely and Loki raised a begrudging brow when being referred to as 'that', "He's uh, paying his punishment here with Thor."

"Oh sucker, he dragged you into it." Clint sniggered to Thor, who now looked mortified, "Now see here, Loki would otherwise be paying for his crimes, but we were short on help. We do not have the situation clearly covered Ms. Potts." Thor reasoned while he gave a dark glare to Tony.

Pepper spun on her heel so fast, and Loki hoped that poor Stark's suit was fireproof to deflect the more than blazing look he was on the receiving end of, "He's staying here?" She pointed a narrow finger with a glossy tip nail back at Loki, "After what he did to…to Phil." The strength was seeped from her voice and her apple cheeks were flushed red in melancholy and shame for her open emotions.

"Pepper I…let me explain this, I know it looks bad." Stark started, but she rushed past him into a room down the hall, with him following after as fast as his suit could carry him.

The room felt arid with conflict, and Loki found it hard to swallow. Almost no one was able to make him see guilt, but the way she had looked at him; it kept playing over on repeat in his head, and he was scowling further with abhorrence. He was disgusted at himself for letting that mortal make him feel this way. Agent Coulson had been just another casualty at the time, and perhaps a dear friend to these Avengers, but he had never weighted the causality of it all. His cause to kill Coulson had been simply to escape, but the effects had lasted longer than he foresaw.

"I am inapt for this situation." Arabella said in a soft tone behind him. For once, there was no malice coming of her in droves, "It would be another difficult thing for him to explain me, besides, dawn approaches soon."

"You could always stay here in your room." Banner suggested again.

"Even if I wanted to; tonight would not be ideal for anyone present." She reasoned, "I will return tomorrow night, unless you see it unfit. Call me if such a travesty should arise."

"We don't have your number, and I doubt you're listed in the book." Clint half joked, though everyone was a little grim now, especially when the frequent shout could be heard through the paper thin walls in the other room. Arabella swiped some of the blood leftover on her skin, and drew Barton's arm towards here. He wanted to pull away; obviously skeptical of what she was about to do, but her strength kept him in a deadlock. She etched numbers onto his forearm then disappeared in bullet sped to the elevator. They were all able to catch a brief glimpse of her before the doors closed tight. Loki swore he saw a smile playing on her lips, but thought on it no more.

"Er- can someone get me a pad and a pen please. I don't know whose HYDRA blood this is." Clint said, looking queasy. Natasha went in to the kitchen, being the first to move while the other's seemed paralysed where they stood. "We look strange standing here." Barton said as if reading Loki's thoughts.

"You should switch back to human clothes too; looking more normal may help." Steve offered to Loki, while he sent a scathing look at the Captain, "Just trying to help." He mumbled, before making his way to the sofas. Against his better judgment, Loki went with the suggestion, and was back into the outfit he had been purchased earlier that day. That felt like years ago now, with all that had happened.

As Natasha went back over to Barton with paper and a writing utensil, the bedroom door down the hall slammed opened ruthlessly against the wall. Out came Pepper first, stampeding out with her jacket in the crook of one arm, and a suitcase being pulled by the other, "I'm going to a hotel. In the morning, I'm taking a flight out to stay with my mother."

Tony was following after her, now out of his armor. He was chasing her frantically, trying to convince her, but she had more than likely trounced him in the argument, "Pepper wait-" He said while outstretching a hand to her.

"I don't want to hear it Tony! So long as _he _is here at Stark Tower, I won't be." She entered the elevator, having some difficulty with heaving her luggage into the lift. Tony made to help, but the sharp look in her eye made him stagger back; or maybe it was the look of fresh tears that were threatening to spill, "I'll call you once I'm at my mothers." It was a sad sight to watch the doors fold closed before Tony as he stood there, looking lost. His back was hunched in rejection, and he had a bothered look about him. Everyone was watching him nervously which was the wrong thing to do because it ignited his anger, "What are you all staring at!" He growled hostilely before trudging back to the same room, and slamming the door once again.

The new quiet that had taken over the room was an infectious disease and you could hear a pin drop at the precise moment, "Maybe we should have gone to stay with Arabella, instead of her leaving us." Bruce said, trying to spare Stark's feelings no doubt.

"Yeah, she was the smart one, leaving when she did." Clint agreed while Natasha was busy sketching the number down on the notepad. She was gripping his arm tight, but her partner did not seem to mind, in fact Loki noticed something odd with the look in the Hawks eye; it was something passed admiration for one's fellow partner. He thought this interesting, for when he had enquired about their relationship from Romanoff, she had stated firmly that it was platonic. Her fellow archer didn't seem to want things to necessarily stay that way. Something for Loki to play with later, but for now he was left feeling…responsible.

"It is my fault being here." He said rather cross in admitting it to them. He wasn't even sure why he was telling them, but he had no one else, so he supposed they would do to settle his problems.

"Nay Loki, the fault is also mine for bringing you here in the first place." Thor jumped on the opportunity to once again defend him. He would have rolled his eyes, but even that seemed like a wasted effort right now.

The doctor also had something to share, "But we needed help; we still do, and sending him away now would only hurt our cause for the greater good. I say we sleep on it for tonight and-possibly for half the day tomorrow since the time is late. Tony will come around and I'm sure he'll find the best way to explain it to Pepper."

Sounds of complete agreement resonated through the room and one by one, they started going to their own private quarters. Not Loki though, and for once he was glad that Thor did not force him to follow since they shared the same floor. He stood watching the lights of the city, and how the ember glow over the horizon signaled a new day forthcoming. The city had never died though, and the traffic stilled looked the same since he last looked upon it. Colored cars were boxes on wheels, emitting trumpet sounds and poisonous fumes. He despised and loved the hustle of New York. It was similar to Asgard in ways, looking much more on a grander scale than most Midgard cities, in what he had been educated in at any rate. It wasn't Asgard though; the sun wasn't warm and hugging, and the air wasn't sweet like the first taste of an apple. This was mealy and cold to him. The towers build with grey steel and glass was but anything to brag about and left little to be fantasized.

"Not planning on taking over the world again I hope?" A sarcastic voice said behind him. He wasn't startled; actually, this was his reason for residing in the room still.

"If I did, would you try and stop me?" He mocked back with a grin, not turning his head to face his acquaintance.

"It sure would make my life easier." He heard the clinking of glasses and the uncorking of a bottle, "Drink?"

"Please do, and on ice if you wouldn't mind."

"Can't you just conjure some yourself, or have I heard the rumors wrong?" Tony stepped down beside him by the window, handing him the drink while Loki nodded once in thanks, "Clever you are. I haven't met one with words that could nearly match my own skills." He complimented.

Stark shrugged, "It's been known to happen. So are you going to grace my question with an answer?"

"Not in your lifetime." Loki said shortly.

"Can't kill a man for trying."

"Are you not here to blame me for the loss of your female companion?" Loki was tired of beating around the bush. Normally a chat about nothing was his calling for he could talk for hours without really saying anything of importance, but he wanted to know Stark's emotions, for they were much more fascinating to behold.

His upper lip twitched and he sloshed the contents of his drink around for a moment, "Nope, I don't really hold grudges. Besides, what do you think this is for?" He said before taking another greedy gulp of the alcohol.

"Well I was not certain, for you drink to any occasion that calls for such a thing." Loki answered smartly in triumph for he thought he had won, but Stark was quick to rebuke, "And you always accept the offer of one too." He finished his drink, putting the glass down at the bar again, "I'd get some sleep now If I were you. The Skrulls aren't resting just because we are." With that final word, Stark trumped back down the hall and disappeared behind the closed door. The same screeching music that Loki had heard in the car earlier came blasting out of the room again, and he was near to flinching from it. Downing the last of the bitter substance, he settled the glass back down in its proper place and finally decided it was his turn to earn some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**So more about Loki trying to fit in again. I think it is fun putting in Loki and Tony scenes to talk, and it felt like a good way to end the chapter. I will try to pick up a little more on the romance now, but not too much because I kind of have plans for a sequel in the future if this all goes well. I don't really like to beg for reviews, but any advice or input would be great!**

**This is opticon217 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to** **Fio682****, ****LOKI IS KING****,**** Akera****, ****xxyangxx2006**** and ****LookAliveSunshine03**** (for reviewing ever chapter as well) and a thanks to those who are following this on their lists, I appreciate it!**

**A special thanks again to my co-writer Fuchsia Grasshopper, who always has time to help, even when she has her own fantastic stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, but sadly nothing else...**

* * *

The others had risen before Loki that morning, and they all found it strange that Tony was being so cheerful, despite the previous night's unfolding's. He made sure on not bringing up the topic about Pepper, almost avoiding it in fact, and no one there was willing to start in on it either. They were sitting in dull silence, but something was bothering them all, and it was an unlabelled feeling.

"Is that what we were expecting last night?" Natasha said first, her nose scrunched while she ruffled out her hair.

"What, with HYDRA?" Tony asked and she nodded, "Yeah…didn't see that coming, that's for sure. And what about SHIELD, and _Director _Hill for that matter?"

"Yeah, not so pleasant is she?" Thor said, looking dangerously cross.

"But she has a tough job, not to mention all the fuss that's been going on with Fury. He left without a word, and SHIELD still has no trace of him. Imagine trying to do her job while an alien invasion is happening; especially when the general public is blissfully unaware." Clint pointed out. He was obviously defensive of his old co-worker, and everyone else had worked alongside Maria as well, but it was easy to admit that her change in attitude was distasteful.

"What about –" Steve paused, looking every which way before continuing, "What about Loki, do you think we can trust him as an ally?"

"I think he will work out OK, considering this is about the greater good, and Loki is every bit about saving his own skin." Tony frankly put as he dropped another sugar into his coffee.

"I'm still not persuaded." Natasha said.

"Why not?" Thor asked, his arms crossed defensively. It came as no surprise to anyone that Thor was still protective of Loki, even after all the chaos. No one ever questioned him directly about their bond, but most of the Avengers found it peculiar if nothing else.

"Well." Natasha began, "Last time we had to group up together and do something like this, was because of him…it's just, it's just hard to fathom is all. I can't think he has rightfully changed all because we asked him too. Think about what he did to Hawkeye."

"Yeah, I don't really like having him on the team, but I also know he can help greatly, so I guess I'll have to put the past aside…for now." Clint shrugged, and it didn't look like the response his partner had been expecting, because she scowled and took on a shrewd look from there.

"I'm not so worried about Loki." Bruce said, "What Zemo said last night worries me. If the Skrulls are strategists, which they more than likely are, they obviously have been targeting important groups."

"Maybe Fury has been taken over by one, and hints why he is missing." Steve suggested.

"Or he knew about this problem before anyone else, and decided to cut and run before speaking up. I bet he knows someone in SHIELD has been compromised." Tony interjected with a distasteful expression.

"Maybe it's Maria Hill." Thor suggested.

"No." Bruce said shaking his head, "Fury left specific instructions for her to be in charge before he vanished. He wouldn't have given her such a position knowingly, and it would be too obvious if the Skrulls intercepted every known leader of important faculties. Their plan of action would be a random pattern."

"So, not really random at all?" Natasha inquired.

"No, more made to look random so no one can trace who they've acquired for their side. I'm also worried about what they do with the real individuals once a Skrull has morphed to look like them. We can only hope they have mercy, and have taken them as prisoners."

"That's a scary thought that we actually want them to take prisoners." Clint said with a funny look.

No one spoke about the idea of perhaps one of their own being a Skrull in disguise. It was a thought that they all knew too well could be a reality, and the fear of actually addressing it was too much to bear. If it was possible, the room grew even quieter as Loki entered. Many made the excuse to leave the room, yet the God didn't seem fazed by this. It was only him, Thor and Tony present now.

He was surprised at how languid the Avengers appeared first thing in the morning. He had risen, bathed and dressed all before leaving his room for first meal. Here he stood, looking at Tony Stark, standing in a pair of cotton pants, and a black T-shirt. At least Thor still remained in his Asgardian routine as well, though this brought little comfort to him.

"You sure know how to clear a room." Tony jeered and the God gave him a blank stare in return, "I am used to such things. I also have a feeling that I was the recent conversation topic before I entered."

"Eh, sort of, but then we started to talk about Hill and we forgot all about you."

"Charming." He said shortly. Thor handed him a cup of coffee and he reluctantly took it from him. As he plucked two sugars into his mug to sweeten the drink (Thor often raved about coffee, but he really didn't see the delight in its bitter taste), he could feel eyes upon him, and he rolled his own before looking up, "What?!"

"I just had a thought, and you're a large piece of it." Tony stood straight, his shoulders looking less sagged now, and his haggard face grew alive and awake with a devious idea, "We have no plan right now about what to do with these Skrulls, not to mention we are being kept in a deadlock by SHIELD."

"Shouldn't the others be in here to hear this?" Thor interrupted, all the while Loki stood quietly, contemplating what Stark had in mind for him to do.

"Right uh, Jarvis, tell everyone to get back into the kitchen. I'm calling a staff meeting." Tony pronounced with near childish glee.

"_Yes, that should please them."_ The AI system answered sarcastically.

No sooner did Jarvis finish with the snippy comment, did the others returned, with mixed expressions of confusions and laden with rapt interest, "What now Stark?" Steve said, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in a display of muscular power. Brute strength was something Loki always detested, more than likely because he lacked it severely. Perhaps he favored Iron Man just a little more than the others because he relied on his own means to make himself powerful, and it was just what Loki did too, though with magic, not science.

"We're breaking into SHIELD." Stark said first, and waited patiently for everyone else to absorb the huge bomb he just dropped on them.

"Pardon me?" Natasha said after a time, "You want us to break into SHIELD?" She was with disbelief, as was everyone.

"Well, yes. Is there a problem with that?" He asked, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What for?" Bruce asked skeptical but Tony shrugged, "As you said before, SHIELD knows more than we do. I'd like to hack into their files again, and I can only do so on the Helicarrier."

"How are we supposed to break into an airship?" Thor wondered.

"I thought all about it in less than thirty seconds. We need to acquire some SHIELD uniforms, and I mean the kind with helmets to hide out faces."

"Yes, but those agents only leave the Helicarrier if a crime is committed by a deplorable enemy." All the eyes in the room shifted to Loki once they caught on to Stark's idea, but Loki looked sour, "And I suppose this is where I come in?"

"You and Arabella; she's been on SHIELD's watch list for some time now." Clint added.

"Do you think she'll go for that?" Steve looked hesitant as he said this, but Clint reassured him, "Oh, anything to get back at SHIELD; if you haven't noticed, she hates everything to do with it."

"More like she hates everything in general." Loki sneered, and he was briefly shocked at how many of them spared a chuckle at that.

"Yeah, she's not so friendly on her best days even, but it's not without reason." Natasha said after the humor seeped from the room, "We can't even begin to understand the nature of her kind."

"Hasn't she ever spoken of it?" Loki persisted, and he hoped he didn't sound too desperate for information, but it was obvious the female vampire herself wasn't going to delve into anything of the sort to him personally.

"Not with us no. Clint and I only knew her briefly. To us, she was just another assignment." And with that said, she discontinued speaking with him.

"Let's call her now, and she if she'll be ready for tonight. We have her number now." Bruce said thoughtfully, and Clint shuddered from the reminder of having her digits etched in blood on his forearm.

"Doesn't she sleep during the day?" Thor asked, his face looking pained in confusion. A look Loki had seen a thousand times on Asgard, and it always brought him some humor.

"No idea, and don't care." Tony said as he grabbed his phone and dialed in the number that was left sitting open on the counter from the previous night. He put it on speaker phone for everyone else to hear, but at first all it was, was a dial tone. Then a gruff sound came of someone picking up on the other end. Loki raised his brows, engrossed to see if she would answer. First a deep sigh, then a groggy voice that sounded half alive, _"What?!"_

"You said to call if anything should arise." Clint immediately spoke.

"_I said call if such a 'travesty' should arise."_ She put stress on the word, _"This better be important, I do not like being awake in the day hours."_

"Do you want to help us break into SHIELD tonight?" Tony said, getting straight to the point and skipping over the details.

There was a prolonged pause, and Loki briefly wondered if she had even listened to what Stark had said, _"You're serious? What can I do to help?"_ Her voice sounded more awake, as if the sleep had all but swept away from her. If Loki was to be present with her, he concluded she was probably sitting up in attentiveness.

"I need you to cause a crime with the God of lies." Tony continued, while sparing an apathetic look to Loki.

"_We are the chosen two then? If he is willing, then so am I. Send him over here now; I don't want to have to come there first before doing this, or I'll lose interest. He'll have to let himself in of course." _

Everyone turned to Loki, with what appeared to be pleading looks, "Do you remember how to get there?" Tony said as he covered the one end of the phone. Loki doubted that was of much use because of her enhanced hearing; a wasted effort he thought it was.

"If I can see it in my mind, then I do not need your assistance." He answered, while thinking back to the look of the ramshackle home. It had been located in an abandoned plain, on the outskirts of the city. It was clear as day to him, and he felt the very outside air in his mind, before he reopened them to be standing outside her porch with the wind on his face. No doubt the Avengers were probably scratching their heads at the sudden sight of him vanishing from their sight. It felt invigorating just to be free from under the lock and key watch they had over him, and even the sight of Arabella's home looked lovely. He stepped up to the door, remembering that he had to enter himself because she could not go near sunlight. The door was locked, but nothing he couldn't mend with the quick work of his tongue. A spell was uttered and he heard the jab of the deadbolt coming undone. Her house was dark and dank as before, and he shut the door tight, locking it behind him as he went. Not that much harm could come to her while he was here; it was startling to think about how powerful she was under the moon, but how something as simple as the day could turn her as fragile as an infant. He looked around for a moment, but decided she must sleep behind the cellar door. It opened before he got the chance to reach for the handle, and Arabella herself peeked through hesitantly, before seeing no trace of the sun, "That was fast. Your parents back at the tower were having a fit over the phone at how you vanished right in front of them."

He smiled at her jibe about how the Avengers acted out as frantic parents; she was quick with the comeback, "Am I allowed down in your dark dungeon this time?"

"For the moment yes, because I wish to speak with you. Please hurry, I hate being up here for too long during the light hours."

He looked around the boarded up windows and frowned, "Why, it's not as if you can be harmed."

"Yes, but I have this ever growing fear that something will crack, and I will burn to ash in my own home." Her face was serious, and he thought over his first impulse to laugh.

"That's a pleasant thought." He said as he followed her through the small door. The stairs were short and steep for someone of his stature, and he came close to falling ass over tea kettle at least twice. The worst case scenario would have been him falling into Arabella first, and having them both topple down the stairs in one big heap. He was relieved when they made it down to the carpet, where the room was lit by candle. He hadn't been able to see what she was wearing until now, and at the particular moment, he was struck stupid. She was adorned in some head-to-toe, hideous flannel material that would normally be presented on a man, or so Loki though after seeing Selvig in so many of those shirts. The sleeves were baggy on her, and her feet were hidden by the length of the pant. They revealed nothing of her shape or even complimented her female physique in anyway, and the white and red checkered pattern was ill favoured.

"What are those?" He said in a look of pure disgust when she turned to face him.

She stood frozen for a moment, before looking down at the material she was wearing, "Oh, I'm sorry, is my sleepwear not up to standard for you?" Her tone was sarcastic and with bite.

"I assumed a woman such as you, would be in a garment of a more scantily clad nature. You have dressed very differently the past few times I have seen you."

"Well, I live alone so I have no need to dress to impress." Was her bland reply, "I see you stuck with all black again; how dreary." She commented while looking over his outfit of black pants, and a dark sweater. Even the loafers he had substituted in for sneakers were ink black, and they shined from the polish. He thought himself rather dapper, and knew the female did too, though she acted sour because of his dry words about her own state of appearance.

"I'll remember to have you decide my outfit for next time." He replied back tauntingly.

It went ignored, and she strode around her soft beige carpet, continuing to speak, "Now, about this plan of Stark's; I think I have a plan of action to get ourselves landed into SHIELD's hands."

"I'm dying to listen." He brushed aside disinterested while taking a seat in one of her plush red armchairs. He noticed the furniture was considerably more posh in her living chambers underground than the torn ones present upstairs. A large bed was situated in the middle of the wall. It was made of dark iron, and the duvet cover was black with deep maroon sheets exposed from underneath. It appeared she had been sleeping in its confines before he had arrived because they were strewn all over the bed space. The room smelt like her, of the earth and everything wild. She sat down on her mattress, crossing one leg under the other and he was surprised how innocent it made her look.

"SHIELD, as you are aware, knows of vampire existence. They keep tabs on any on file, and I am one who is known to them. The worst crime I can commit in public would be to feed off someone."

"I'm not going to play victim." He said at once.

She gained a scandalised look, "Don't flatter yourself. My fangs would never pierce the neck of a foreign invader. Your blood is…tainted to me."

Loki couldn't help but narrow his eyes on her and his eyebrows pulled together into a deeper scowl, "My blood is tainted? Please elaborate on how my nature disgusts you."

She smirked, "You are not of this world, and I do not fancy any affects your blood may have on me. I wouldn't be caught alive, drinking from the likes of you. Why you are so offended baffles me, you should be thankful that I don't want you as my breakfast."

"I see…is it because I am of Asgard, or because I am of Jotun blood? I presume you know."

"Oh, I do know, but I am not educated in what that means. I know as much about Frost Giants, as you do about Vampires." She looked him straight in the eye, and he could tell she was speaking the truth.

"However, I am curious as to how you acquired this information about me." As much as he despised being Frost Giant, he couldn't help but feel concerned that this information about him was being leaked from somewhere, "Was it Thor?"

"No." She chuckled deeply, "When would I have found time to talk with him. No…my information comes from somewhere else, but I am not about to divulge in that. Unless you want to have a sweaty pillow fight, and then share in each other's most intimate of secrets after?" One brow rose on her pale forehead, but she didn't crack a smile.

"Have you ever been a decent person?" He asked sardonically.

"Have you?" She countered, and his tongue tumbled over itself for a comeback. It was an easy trap, and he should have seen it coming, "Touché."

"I need to rest if I should be ready for tonight. I'd tell you not to touch anything, but I know you won't listen." She gave him a knowing look before he watched her crawl on all fours to return under her covers.

He was surprised at how docile and fragile the daylight could make her, "It is funny how weak you are now, and only because of the sun." He patronized.

Astonishing enough, she made no crude remark, "That is the price for being a creature of the night. Think hard about how you'll fit yourself into my plan for tonight, or I'll go without you."

From his place at the armchair, he listened as the room grew silent. To him, it did not look as if she was sleeping because her complexion was so poor. She looked like a strangled corpse, left to die in her bed from where a lover left her. He knew he had seen a side of her that most others never had; not even the SHIELD assassins. It certainly wasn't a side she had been ready to expose herself, but it could not be helped because of the way she lived during the day. He almost had a mind to feel pity on her, but thought otherwise when remembering she knew of his horrid parentage. He was vulnerable; exposed and on display to this creature. He wasn't aware if she'd use this information as leverage, though it was highly unlikely because their paths would scarcely cross in the future, on that he was certain. It was more of a nuisance then anything, for she had discovered something about him before he was able to learn anything of her in return. From there, he continued to dwell on past and present concerns, briefly glancing to see if she stirred in her slumber. When he began to observe and regard her more attentively, he noticed something disconcerting about the female; she wasn't breathing.

* * *

**So, things are starting to move along now, even if it doesn't seem like it. I think this story is picking up, though it isn't as well favored as some fanfics, but as intimidating as that may sometimes be, I stand by my work, and am proud of the idea I have here, and so I will continue on as I have before. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, I love the feedback I always receive.**

**This is opticon217 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Akera, Fio682, LOKI IS KING and virginger for reviewing, and also a thanks to those who added this to your lists.**

**I wrote this chapter myself this time, to allow Fuchsia Grasshopper her own time to write her part three for her series, so let me know how I did on my own.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the OC**

* * *

Loki's feet were moving before he had any sense to do much else, and he latched onto Arabella's arms with a vice like grip, shaking her awake. At first her eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated as she searched about the room for the frantic source of what had disturbed her slumber. Loki felt her eyes find him, and they finally narrowed, as he removed himself from her slowly, "What are you doing?!" She yelled incredulously.

He did not fully understand the situation and at first he stood silent, with a bitter scowl marking his face. "I was…you weren't breathing and I feared the worst." He supplied lamely while she sat up further in bed, the covers sinking down to her waist as she studying him with scorned fascination. Loki couldn't remember a time when he had felt so dense, perhaps when he was a child. It was clear from the look on the females face that what he had just done was near laughable, for the corner of her lip had twitched for half a second before she returned stoic. He had half a mind to feel angered, but all he could muster was a pained grimace about his own foolishness.

"You seem to be labouring on the delusion that I am an ordinary mortal of Earth. It may have escaped to you unnoticed, but I am of the night, a corpse that walks freely. I do not breathe the air, nor does my heart beat for life." He pulled a face, and it must have been of disgust, for she recoiled slightly, and grew silent with hurt, "Why were you watching me, and for how long?" She snapped, while the humiliation still lingered far below her exterior.

"Does it bother you?" He inquired smoothly.

"Yes!" He might have imagined it, but he swore she reached for the covers, and held them around her figure tighter to try and conceal herself from his sight. Evidently, her greatest fear was to be seen vulnerable, and he had been presented the opportunity first hand. He had many a chance to slay this creature while she rested - not that he had considered it - but she seemed to be guessing that that could have been his plan.

"What, only two days and you assume I am doing someone else's dirty work? Rest assured, if I had plans to slaughter you, your eyes would have darkened considerably by now while your limbs would be spread out in surrender."

She gave a haunting laugh, "Are my eyes not dark enough? You clearly have never seen the death of a vampire; it is not as beautiful a picture as you paint, you and your spade tongue of silver."

"Then I hope I shall never witness this gruesome horror of which you speak."

"I should think the opportunity will never present itself. Vampires are not easy to find and you will not be graced with the presence of my kind with the exception of myself. I have no plans to die soon so don't get your hopes up." She stood off the bed, and pushed passed his looming figure. This was the first time he had been around her without her tall shoes, and she was considerably shorter than his stature. He watched her with interest as she checked the time on her phone, "I should not think I will find sleep now, anyhow, the sun sets in three hours and I need to get ready."

"For three hours; we are being taken by SHIELD, not going to an art gala." He used the term 'taken' lightly. As if SHIELD could really keep him barred away, he knew it was possible that he could leave at any time he wanted when in their embrace. Still, he found it humorous and bizarre that she needed so long a time to dress for the occasion.

"Are women so different where you come from?" Her pencil thin brow rose in challenge before she shut the powder room door behind her. He heard the distinctive sound of clothing hitting the floor before the sounds of water drown out everything else. He tried the door handle for good sport, and smirked when he found it locked. Well, with Arabella out of the way, and with no other pressing matters to attend, he decided to go snoop. It was as she said, even if she told him not to touch anything he would end up breaking that rule anyways.

With one last glance at the door, he made his escape to the upstairs of her house, in search of nothing in particular. He found the possibility of her having nothing of value quite likely since she was unconcerned whether or not he ventured about her floors. Of course, she could be underestimating his methods as well, for he was a well-developed thief when he played to be. Checking behind one of the thick drawn curtains, he pulled back on the sealed shutter and saw there was still enough daylight hours left for him to have the upper hand; not that he wouldn't anyhow, he was the God and she was the vampire. He meant to ask her about her own immortality, and if it was anything similar to the peoples of Asgard, but he would have to find a more tactful time for that question.

The main level of her house was practically bare of all furniture with the exception of the crimson sofa's and coffee table in the sitting room. He slunk to the kitchen, rifling through her drawers and cabinetry, coming up empty. The contents of those spaces were void from front to back, and only the dust collected. When he looked through the icebox, he half expected to see bottles of blood, but there was also nothing to be found in the cold confines. Leaning up against the counter, he frowned. She was a ghost, with nothing to trace but a name, and he wasn't fully certain if that was even true. The upper floor was his last option and he allowed the boards to creak under his feet as he traveled the length of the room. The railing was flimsy and each step groaned in protest as he went. There were only three rooms on the top floor, and there was no lighting to guide his way, but rather empty sockets with wire where light bulbs should have been. He rolled his eyes at the poor conditions, before utter a spell which allowed a blue bell flame to glow in his hand. He entered a small room which barely had enough wall space for another window. He can't imagine why she would ever come up here, but the windows were still boarded, leading him to assume something was hidden in the shadows. A vanity which lay covered in a film of dust was the only item of luxury present. The mirror was clouded, but he could still make out his reflection as he approached. He pulled open the small draws, each one too small in size to hold anything other than a woman's personal effects. The only piece of jewellery he could find was a small set of decorative combs that would have sat keenly in a woman's hair if old age and rust hadn't accepted them. The handles were a lovely shade of teal, with a rim of pearls that no longer shined and glowed, rather, they were like the teeth of a canine, yellowing and no longer beautiful. He dusted the pad of his thumb over them once, before carefully laying them back to rest at the bottom of the hollowed drawer, where they would continue to decay in time.

He left the first room, feeling the hopes of his conquest begin to diminish when no valued evidence or information would present itself. He favored an artifact with history, not some trinket of old worth and they were far and few between. He went to another door, and was prevented of going any further for a moment because it was sealed shut by a lock. This would not belay his attempts, and he had picked enchanted locks on Asgard when he was still a boy. The mortal lock was more of a formality to keep people with respect away from entry, luckily Loki was a man without respect and he felt no qualms when he summoned a knife to unhinge the barricade. The bolt came free on the other side and the door opened a small chink. As he came into the second room, he was astonished by its size, but not nearly as astonished by that as he was with what leaned against the back wall. Something the size of a large picture frame was covered with a brown sack cloth for protection, and he was eager to unveil this secret. With the flame burning in one hand to guide his way, he reached his fingers for the dry material, and pulled back on the cloth. At first a huge cloud of dust fumed all about the room, and he had to pinch his eyes shut from burning. As the cloud settled, his green eyes opened again to survey something he had not been expecting.

The frame had been in fact a picture, but not of some landscape or of another artistical style. He found himself staring face to face with the portrait of a man. His features were startling and Loki was transfixed to stare upon him. His hair was white gold, luminescent like the rays of the sun, and was held back by a black silk ribbon on his right shoulder. The face was narrowed and keen like a hawk, observing everything. His nose was long and lean like a sharp beak, and his eyes were black like the iridescent shell of a beetle. An air of arrogance clung to this man; he was conceited and possibly narcissistic from what Loki could judge by a painting. His clothing resembled robes and hung in waves of maroon fabric down the length of his perfect posture while his hands were folded carefully before him. The left hand bore a curious ring of gold, with a strange insignia encrusted with garnets. Loki did not know how long he gazed at this painting, though he felt naked, exposed, as if this very man was present in the room with him. The curve of the smile was not genuine on the pallid face, but rather wrinkled into a wry smirk of self-importance. Suddenly hating everything about this man, Loki brandished the cloth and hooked it back over the mighty gold frame. Whoever this person was was of bonded importance to Arabella, for she treated this room to him as a sanctuary to his honor.

He felt stifled and wanted out and away from the vicinity of the portrait. He took a stumbled step back, and paused with a frown when he heard the distinct sound of a hollow place beneath him. He crouched low on his paws, tapping the floor in precise spots until the familiar echoed knock came back to him. Using the same knife as before to pick the lock, he inserted the blade into a slit between the boards, careful not to make a slip or cut in the wood as he pried a piece loose. Allowing the flame a closer look inside the dark crevice, he felt around the dampened wood until he touched a musty old box in the hold of his fingers. He tore more of the floor boards away to accompany the size of the box and pulled it up from the cold dark of its resting place. The lid was now fuzzy with grey dust particles while the rest of the box was soft velvet; warn away from the wet atmosphere it had been stowed away in. He lifted the lid off vigorously, and the smell of musty old paper hit his nose. The pages were dirtied yellow and brown, but as he turned them over, the bold ink was still legible. They were letters, all sighed by Arabella herself in fancy scripture at the bottom pages. He thumbed through the lot of them and found quite a hefty number of readings to be had here. He took them without second thought or moral, while stuffing the box back into its cramped quarters in the floor below. The boards fitted back into place like a puzzle coming together, and he hoped his own puzzlement about the female may now be answered with the assistance of her past. The letters were sent away by a spell, now only waiting to be read by his eyes only. He was not concerned by the thought that she may discover her own items missing; in fact he was feeling almost jovial about it. If she were to come forward about his larceny, she would also be forced to admit to the truths of her past and would be in the position to answer his questions, something he knew she would never opt for by choice. He grinned maliciously at his own triumph, and made for the exit with much more pleasant feelings than when he had first entered. As the last of the door shut behind him, he could have sworn the air moved about the room, and that someone had been breathing behind his back all along, with white hair and beetle eyes.

* * *

**Another informative chapter about the mysterious Arabella. Loki is impetuous though, and won't give up so easily. Who knows what he may learn in those letters yet, and just who is the strange man in the portrait?! Next chapter shall be operation "break into SHIELD" (I'm not so good with naming those kinds of things) so stay tuned for more Avengers mayhem!**

**This is opticon217 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****LookAliveSunshine03****, ****Fio682**** and ****LOKI IS KING**** for reviewing.**

**Haha, I hadn't realized it at first but after reading your gals reviews, I now see how that could have been Lucius Malfoy. It definitely isn't though, so no worries! More on the portrait later. Also, I am glad people like Arabella, she is a fun character to make even though I haven't explored her own POV yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

After he had finished his raid of her upstairs, he had managed to make it back down again without looking suspicious. The water of the shower was not running, but the door was still closed and he could hear a loud humming sound that was a hairdryer. It was tempting to want to read one of those letters, they were practically calling to him like the drag of another cigarette, but could not guess when she would pop out from the door unexpectedly and thus it was not worth the risk. He drummed his fingers on the beefy arm of the chair he was sitting in, staring at the painted wood until he was sure a hole had burnt through it. The white noise of the air was buzzing with the absence of the hairdryer, and now he could hear her shuffling through draws before the bolt on the door was unhinged. She stepped out in a black robe that looked three sizes too big for her body. Her hair was done loose in curls that still retained a wild look, but with a sleeker finished. She was digging through her wardrobe with her back to him, and he watched as she arched up on her toes with childlike innocence.

"Did you have fun wandering my house?" She asked absently. He froze for a short moment, and collected himself in a calm matter as to present her with a careful lie, "I thought you would have kept blood in your fridge."

She breathed out a laugh, still not facing him, "A good lie that. Unless you were looking to try some of course, but I do not think that is what you went venturing for. I could hear your footsteps travel all the way to the third floor, and with vigor might I add." She turned back around, her eyes dark and lined with black.

"You have nothing of value to which I would steal."

"You weren't after value Prince." She had found her choice of garb, but he was silently stunned as she disrobed before him. Underneath the heavy robe, she was only clad in skivvies of black lace material. She seemed unfazed, even as he studied her closely. She was lean and willowy like a branch in the wind, but the blank surface of her skin was awaiting to be touched and his fingers were clasping in and out with anticipation. Her pale figure sat down on the unmade bed, and she slid a thin red dress up her legs. She looked like a marble sculpture encased in blood. Slowly, her taunt stomach disappeared as the clothing concealed her, and Loki was filled with regret, like the watching of a letter being enclosed in an envelope with a wax seal. She rose from the bed, the dress reaching mid-thigh while the sleeves were baggy with slits on the shoulders, exposing her cold flesh. Her dark hair tangled down her back like the coiling of snakes, but he wanted to have his hand in those locks forever. Part of her beauty was the darkness that surrounded her in a shrouded mist and he wondered if this was the allure of all vampires. He knew she must have been poor and malnourished as a mortal, for her body was perhaps too lithe in some places. She wobbled uncertainly out of the wardrobe as she slipped into tall pumps that matched the dress. When her face met his, he looked incredulous, "Perhaps you did not hear me before, but we are not going to a grand occasion."

"Not always so clever are you?" She bit back acerbically, "How else would I lure victims?"

He hummed, "So your kind uses attraction as a weapon, how very crafty."

"Survival one-o-one. The sun begins to set at six nineteen so we have some time. I finished calling the others when you were snooping through my things." She sent him a hot look, "They'll know what to do. Are you going to inform me about your attempt to fit into this plan?"

"It depends on how far you are willing to go to get caught."

She half smirked, revealing her pearly teeth, "Murder is it? You don't think the Avengers will mind, because I can't imagine they shall take that particularly well."

"They sent us to do the dirty work, and it would be juvenile of them to expect anything less. Also, I am not their lap dog; I only aligned myself with them because it was beneficial. I am an opportunist, I take what I can get and give nothing in return."

"So you say, but you will never understand what it means to be evil through and through. You say you have lived in a shadow, but that is self-pity talking. You are vain and arrogant, but you were also once good, blessed with the innocence of childhood."

"And you think you are the epitome of evil, all because you are of the night?" He sneered.

She looked taken aback, and her eyes were wearied with contempt, "It is not I of whom I speak."

"Then who?" When she refused to answer he grew annoyed and he approached her with deadly steps. She turned her gaze to him in warning, but there wasn't really anything she could do that he couldn't counter with something else. His hands clasped her arms tightly, and he felt her ice skin which was solid and smooth like marble. Her back hit the post of the metal bed, but even in his hands he could feel her raw power lingering. Her eyes locked on him with a hard stare, and he felt a slight twitch in his mind, like the unbinding of a spine of a book. He recalled that she was gifted with the ability to put a trance on victims with her eyes, but no such sorcery could combat his skills, "You will find that fails quickly on me." He droned though still with a touch of hostility.

"I like a challenge, but you bore me now. Even with all your power and anger, you will do nothing to ever fill the empty feeling in your life. Some hurts go too deep to be rectified with revenge for past wrongs, and you know this. Would it give you satisfaction to be a King, and all that you have hoped for, or would there still be the doubt in your heart that festers?"

"You know nothing. Prattling on and preaching to me without purpose will get you nowhere. You think it is I, who is filled with self-pity. How dare such an unwholesome creature such as you, speak to a God with outrageous audacity." He was in her face with a dark snarl, and she hissed back. Her fangs elongated from the fleshy warm cave of her mouth, but he knew she would not use them in fear of what his blood would do. He was now blinded by both his rage, and his stirring curiosity for the female. She would always be more beautiful this way, primal and storming with emotion. Her dark eyes spun like a hurricane of poison and chocolate syrup. She pushed him back with force and the connection was broken far too early for his need and wanting.

"Now is not the time to argue. We should leave." Her fangs retracted back inside her mouth, and she whirled by him up the stairs, leaving him alone in her dark chambers. He made sure to mesmerize the details of this macabre room, for he knew it would be long before he would return to its bowels again. The sheets were still unmade, in the shape of an onyx heart. Her small personal items were few to be seen, but her distinctive smell fermented the room. He knew he had dwindled far too long, and his feet pushed forward to the cramped stairs that led back into her kitchen.

The wood continued to groan and creak as he entered the ground level. He noticed the front door was opened, awaiting his exit of the home. He touched the brass handle, closing the faded wood door as he stepped onto her porch. Arabella was standing on her front lawn with her arms wrapped around herself securely from some invisible force that was assaulting her. She was watching the final remnants of the sun disappear behind the horizon, slowly and gently. Her eyes were so transfixed, that she did not turn her head as he stood beside her. The look on her face was filled with brutal longing as the dark orange light highlighted her features. He realized now that the shadow she lived in was very real, and not of the figurative nature that he had felt because of Thor. When the last remaining ray of light vanished into the clouds, she broke her gaze and turned to him, "Let's go, I do not want to waste any more time." Her tone was clipped, but he latched his hand onto her arm to stay her from running.

"We have to find a means of transport where we stay together." He ordered.

"Well, I'm not carrying you on my back."

He glared at her, "I can get us there the same way I arrived here earlier. It will be much faster and more convenient, but you will have to hold onto me."

She took a step back with distrust, "No...I am not comfortable with that."

"I care little of what suits you at this moment Arabella, now stop acting like a brat." If she had been human, he was sure she would have sucked in a breath of insult. Her eyes narrowed, but she reluctantly stepped into him, wrapping her arms under his and grasping at his shoulders more harshly than was necessary. He did not complain though, for the sharp digging of her nails set his insides on fire with brazed vigor. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her waist, remembering a populated area of the city before they vanished from sight beside her home. It was only a blink before they found themselves embedded in New York again. She stepped away from him just as soon as he let his hands fall from her hips. He was offended by her behavior, but he was determined that it was not his presence that had her on edge for she had seemed perturbed before, when she had mentioned some other dark being to whom she was acquainted. Loki could venture a guess as to whom that was, but would need more reassurance from his findings first.

"I must find an unsuspecting fool to feed from." She said passively while watching the city blocks with indifference.

"I do not think that will be much trouble. I find inebriated mortals to be easy prey." And thus was why he had chosen a spot directly next to a nightclub.

"My favorite; I find a human in distress with alcohol pumping through their system to be quite the thrill, though the blood is unsatisfying. I only need one, but it has to be seen in public or all is for not."

"Then let us go inside and create a distraction."

"You're good at those. I watched you in Germany, that night at the Gala. You look different now, though maybe it's just the haircut."

His brows pulled together, "How often did you watch upon me?"

"I was in the shadows. Only those who took the time to look would have noticed me following you. Your trail grew could when you were capture though, and I dared not go aboard the Helicarrier; there are too many windows for my liking."

So it looked like after all, that she had been graced with his presence before he was even aware. It seemed a cruel fate that she had been dangling behind his back, and he had never turned to discover her. He hoped in due time, that would start to change, for the world was growing dull, and the only thing worth investing in now was Arabella. This time he would turn around, and discover her right back.

* * *

**I struggled with this chapter because it is leading up to the next series of events again. Also, I am starting with the tension between her and Loki but her conflicting past will be a roadblock that Loki will have to sort through from the stolen letters. Also, I changed the name of the story to something more fitting, and I hope the artwork is pleasing too. Lots of you I'm sure have been dying to hear a chapter from Arabella's POV, and that will be coming up soon, so stick around.**

**This is opticon217 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ****LOKI IS KING****, ****LookAliveSunshine03****, Akera and Fio682 for reviewing! Also a special thanks to those who are now following this, and I finally got added to a community, three cheers!**

**A special thanks to my co-writer Fuchsia Grasshopper, who helped a great deal in this one! If you guys haven't checked out her stories, you totally should, she's great!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the OC, shame really.**

* * *

They entered the nightclub, with loud music pumping into their veins. Arabella had been _persuasive_ to the guard, allowing them to pass the long line without trepidation, and once the large bouncer –who was bulging like a boulder- gazed into her dark irises, it was all over. Loki was disgusted at the very idea of being present in such a low level of filth, and it appeared from the look on Arabella's face that she felt the same way. He could barely hear himself think, let alone speak, making this much harder to plan out than he first intended. Arabella's eyes were blazing over the joint, looking for easy prey to lure away from a group. It wouldn't be too difficult he noticed, as many of the patrons were gazing at her with awed disbelief. The men's eyes were filled with carnal desires and lust to which she remained unfazed. They were not worthy of her company as Loki saw it, but he need not defend her honor seeing as she was more than capable of looking after herself. It was something that irked him, being with such an independent female and how her qualities were much like Sif's though more…exotic.

"Have you found someone to your liking?" He questioned in her ear, feeling her cold skin brush lightly on his lips.

She smirked, "I prefer the taste of women's blood, but I'll settle for the blond fellow at the bar."

Loki felt his brows pull together, feeling rather angered and confused by two of her statements, "Why women's blood?"

She gave him a knowing look and her lips had turned into a scowl under the lounge lighting, "Their blood is sweeter, and I find most American women to be healthier than the men. I don't take them to bed if that's what you're asking."

The answer satisfied him, but he didn't bother asking the second question as to why she chose a fair haired male. What was it about golden locks that sent women into a tizzy? Once again Loki found himself hating being different, though considered that black hair was not so rare on Midgard. It must have been her preference, one that he would have to accept; even he was bemused by reason.

"Wait until I have him out in the street, before you create a disaster." She instructed, breaking his focus, "What is your play?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He half teased, though it sounded more as a growl because of his fouled mood. She stalked off, prowling upon the man as he watched her approach. She sat down, crossing her legs ever so slowly as she tapped one foot in a repetitive motion, the pointed heel looking like a dagger. Loki was half distracted, having disgusting women who smelt of drink crawling on his arm. Many were very voluptuous in shape, giving the impression that they could have been daughters to Freyja, Goddess of love. They were all very scantily glad, in tight pants or skirts that left nothing at all to the imagination. Once or twice he shook more than one off gruffly, until finding a quieter spot to observe Arabella, waiting for her signal. She was teasing the man, like a wolf would with its dinner. Her hands would lightly feel his chest, before pulling away, a small gleam shining in her eyes as if she had a secret, which of course she did. The man had eager and clumsy hands, trying to trail up her milky thigh, with some hesitation when his gaze would catch her dark one. Loki could understand a normal male feeling overwhelmed by such a female, though he fancied the idea that he would be more than up to the challenge. Within minutes he could reduce her to subservient, and it would be delicious. What would it be like though? He himself was of a different race, and Arabella hardly qualified as human. She wouldn't pant from such activities; she was after all, one to never lose her breath. His body would heat against her chilled one, her strength causing him to shake and quiver. Then out would come her fangs, sharp and ready to play; would she moan from the taste of him filling her mouth and her veins? No of course not, because his blood was tainted and putrid to her. It was enough to snap him out of his momentary fantasy, to find that she was already dragging the mortal out by hand.

Now came his turn in the plan, and he could think of no better way to usher these people out forcibly than fire. It caused fear and panic, and what's worse destruction. Arabella needed people to see her feed, and so this is what he thought to do. The Avengers, as they said they would, should already be waiting within the area to join them once they got SHIELD down to ground level. He grinned from the shadow of his corner, rubbing his fingertips together as he felt the life of a flame within him, ready to be unleashed. He cast his hand from sight, allowing a spark to travel down his finger until it crawled to life on one of the gossamer curtains of the private booths. He stepped away casually, walking between the people whom were woven so tight together it was a wonder they could function alone. He stepped back into the arid night, leaning up against the wall as the first shrieks were emitted inside.

"Fire!" Some called, while others yelled, "Call the fire department."

The people whom were standing outdoors in the roped off line were already in a frantic run, acting as if their life's were in danger should they stand outside any longer. The drunkards were pouring out of the open doors, knocking over the burly bouncer in the process as he was swept away in the river of people. The heat and fumes were wafting out of the doors as Loki observed his immortal flames that rippled up the walls, looking for their own escape to oxygen. People were still screaming out in the streets, only he heard distinctive words in the dark cry, "Freak, she's killing him! Someone help!"

Loki chose that time to move, becoming invisible as he entered the rushing crowd. A small group on the border was circling around a now ferocious looking vampire, who was sinking her teeth further into the neck of the blood man she had been speaking with minutes ago. Her eyes were glowing red as she growled at the people banding around her while she stood holding up a half-slumped man in her arms. The way she dragged him around by the neck reminded him of a mother cat with her kitten. The people watching her looked on in disbelief and horror, judging if the situation was real or not. A spotlight from the sky suddenly rained down on top of the predator-prey pair, and the violent sound of a chopped blade was circling overhead. Loki turned opaque again, while the crown began to scatter. He recognized the SHIELD insignia of the proud white eagle.

"_Arabella Chase, free the human at once!" _A threatening voice called over the PA system.

Loki ran through the crowd, her eyes widening as she spotted him. He finally managed to get beside her and she pulled her mouth back from the wounded neck of the mortal, "Now would be an opportune time to drop him." He told her sternly.

She let the man fall to his knees carelessly, and he was able to see she had kept herself clean with the exception of her scarlet stained mouth. Her lips looked flush and plumped, drenched in the dripping liquid. She let her tongue run a circle around her lips, collecting the remainder, all the while rendering him silent with the action, "Do we dare give chase?" She snarled.

Rope ladders were now being dropped down from the helicopter, and many soldiers were bearing down on them, "For as short a distance we can muster. They better hurry." 'They', meaning the Avengers. They had yet to make an appearance in the night, and Loki was not as certain about them as he was the moon that hung over the cloudless sky.

They began to in a short distance to the alley ways, Arabella trying to slow her pace so they weren't separated. This must have been a fast walk for her, but she did not seem so bothered because it was all part of the plan. The sound of thumping boot steps was close behind them, alerting them to the SHIELD agents now on the ground, hot on their heels. The alley was tight and dodgy, making them turn sharply at corners that led to more back tunnels. Seeping through at the end they were running towards, Loki could already see the crisp glow of a streetlight. Arabella pushed through first, with him following as they made it out into an open square which was surrounded by more agents.

"Freeze!" One yelled, as he brandished a large canon gun.

Loki was shoulder to shoulder with her, waiting to see what her reaction was going to be. Her fangs were still bared, and she looked as hostile as a corner dog. The agents all had masks down, covering eyes and the bridge of their noses. The perfect disguise for the Avengers to break into SHIELD…if they ever decided to show up.

"Oh my God, that's Loki of Asgard!" One of them cried. Arabella snorted at the frank deduction while Loki suppressed an eye roll. What a way to get recognized, from a dimwitted idiot who hadn't even been informed by the Director the previous night that he had returned, "Shall we take them Sir?"

"Careful, she's a vampire." The one warned as he turned to her. It was the same fellow who was carrying the large canon, and he aimed in the direction of her. He fired before either of them could react, and all Loki could hear was Arabella's flooded screams of agony. She had collapsed on the ground, entangled in a thin looking net, her limbs struggling while her eyes were screwed shut. Her skin was steaming, as if she'd just been delivered an acid burn, and Loki could see the netting leaving red trails on her alabaster skin.

"Silver netting, comes in handy when you are dealing with vampires boys." The one said confidently.

Loki had knelt down to Arabella, trying to ease the netting off her, but it was tied at the top, and every struggle seemed to cause her more pain. He realized he was running out of time, and he needed to stall for both the Avengers and for Arabella, so all of her pain would be for not. In his hands he clasped his daggers, slowly coming to a stand as he felt more of the guns trained on him. With one last look to the injured female on the ground, he spun on his heel, throwing knifes into the chests of many of the soldiers. He moved in a flash as they fired at him, dodging bullets while having them reflect with magic. He was in a lordly dance, fending off a dozen men in the quiet square that was lit with a lone streetlamp. He was certain three already lay dead, which meant those uniforms had been sullied. As he turned, he was sure his fight had come to an end when one of the agents was upon him, but a shot rang clear in the night, and the man fell to his knee, clutching his leg in pain. Loki turned to find the Widow standing opposed to him along with the Captain.

"Nice work, but we'll take it from here." She said smartly with her pistol out and ready. At first the SHIELD agents seemed stunned at the arrival of the Avengers, and even more so that they were aligned with the 'enemy', "Get Arabella out of that silver!" She called as her and Cap started to take down the agents without seriously injuring them. Still so earnest, he thought with cheek.

He ran back to Arabella, who had stopped in her struggle, but was silently shaking with supressed rage and moans of pain. That was another mystery solved, and now he knew the affects that silver took on her body. He observed her at first, not even making an attempt to help her until her eyes opened, "Are you going to help, or just sit there and watch?" Her voice was weak, barely audible as he knelt closer still.

"Does it hurt terribly?" He asked while his fingers once again tried to loop around the netting, pulling and tugging to loosen the knot. She gave a meek nod in response, and he figured she was ashamed to being having his help at all. He supposed he should be proud of this predicament, it may be the very last time she would need his assistance, "Tell me what to do." He ordered.

"I…the knot is self-binding, you'll have to cut through."

He frowned, knowing a knife would prove little use against another metal. Magic would have to be the way to go. He started to think of the several severing charms he knew, but needed to make certain that he used the correct one. One mistake and the netting could grow tighter; cutting her deeper than what was already acceptable. Slowly he started to utter a spell while her hazy eyes watched him curiously. The thin white metal started to snap apart, and as soon as she was able, she pulled out of the net with little help from him. Her skin was knitting back together as she sat a small distance from him. Her knees bobbled together while she held herself on shaky palms on the pavement. They stared back and forth to each other; Loki was searching her face which looked on edge but still passive. He cringed slightly when he noticed her eyes were rimmed with red, and a single tear started to flow down the length of her cheek.

"Your eyes bleed." He said, a small sneer of disgust on his narrowed face.

"They're tears." She said hotly, while rubbing them away with her hand, "Vampires are beings living off of blood, thus we have nothing else to expel from our bodies."

"You're making it worse by doing that." Natasha said as she approached with the Captain. Steve was gracious enough to give the female a small cloth to dab the blood from her face. She thanked him in a hollow voice, and she stood once more. Looking at her now, Loki couldn't even tell she had just been through such an ordeal. Maybe it hadn't been as bad as it had appeared from the outside.

"Clint's piloting the helicopter now. Tony flew him up there, which means we need to steal four uniforms. Loki and Arabella don't need because we still have to bring you in looking like prisoners."

"What of Thor and the Doctor?" Loki asked robotically.

"We needed Bruce to stay behind to track the inside of the Helicarrier. Stark had the blueprints of the fortress from before, so now we'll have eyes to tell us if dangers around the corner. This is Maria Hill we are dealing with, and she won't be so courteous to us playing stowaway on her ship. As for Thor, well, he was too big in stature for even the largest size uniform so he had to stay behind. He would not have been much help anyways."

"I'm sure that pleased him." Loki grinned after hearing the best news he'd been granted that day, aside from Arabella's secret letters.

"You have no idea." Steve muttered, "We should get moving. Hide these guys from public since we're taking their clothes."

Romanoff got down to work, stripping the men of their uniforms that looked to be the right size for the four Avengers. Loki and Arabella stood on the side, useless once again since they would be used as the decoy prisoners. The female was silent, an indifferent look on her face as she rubbed her arms that had now healed completely. Her sleek hair was now out of order, and she looked rather wild again with her dress strewn on her body at an odd angle. Her fangs had receded back into her mouth, but she still looked menacing, ready to strike if someone so much as dropped a pin.

The two Avengers re-emerged from around the corner, now dressed in the SHIELD uniforms, with two more in hand for the others, "Stark, tell Clint to get down here, we're ready."

"_Coming up."_ Answered Stark's cheery voice in the earpiece. He spoke so loud that it was audible to all the ears.

The lights of the chopper made them shield their eyes as the wind blew their hair about. There wasn't a large enough space for the machine to make a full land, so they had to use the rope ladders to climb aboard. By the end, Stark was helping them aboard with a hand, much to Loki's dismay, but he accepted nevertheless. Clint and Tony had yet to change, but it would have to wait until they were aboard the Helicarrier again.

"So." Tony began, "Did you two kill anyone?"

Loki smirked, but it was Arabella who answered, "We did what you asked, what's the difference on how we did it. It's done so deal with it." Her tone was icy like a snow queen, and Stark grew wise not to ask anything else of her.

"What waits on the Helicarrier?" Steve asked, easing the tension, "What is normal procedure when bringing in a prisoner?"

"Well, we'll have to go to the detention level. They are previous enemies to SHIELD so they'll be put in cellblock C." Natasha answered.

"I have no plans about being put into a cell." Loki uncouthly stated.

"Nor do I." Arabella agreed, after finally sharing in a conversation again.

"Then no worries. I don't want to be there long either." Barton called over his shoulder, "Let's go in, get what we need and leave." It all sounded so simple, and it was unanimous, everyone was for making a quick stop in, before leaving again. As things usually went about on the Helicarrier though, it was never going to be that simple from the start, and it was a fact everyone knew when they spotted the floating fortress up ahead.

* * *

**So next chapter will continue into operation, steal SHIELD's secret file on Skrulls…a wordy name, I know! I think this chapter was pretty successful, and now I am starting to move more into the tension that is building between Loki and Ara. It should be good! I was glad to hear that people liked the change of the name and artwork, I thought it suited a vampire tone much better. You guy's all seem to like Arabella, so I promise to get to her POV in less than three chapters! Also, when Loki starts to read her letters, they will be her POV from the past as well! Exciting stuff, so stay tuned!**

**This is opticon217 signing off!**


End file.
